La Vallée des Rois POV Bella
by Magda88
Summary: Sorte de croisement entre Indiana Jones et Lara Croft, Bella n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire. Mais sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil : la vengeance. Une rencontre peut-elle lui faire découvrir autre chose? Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà donc le POV de Bella de la fanfiction **_**La Vallée des Rois. **_**Ça restera compréhensible (j'espère)mais allez plutôt lire le POV Edward en premier…**

**Rated M pour langage (encore qu'aujourd'hui…), violence et pour lemons.**

**Des personnages assez éloignés de ceux créés par Stephenie Meyer même s'ils lui appartiennent encore et toujours.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

**Prologue.**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et plein de poussières, et quand je ne suis pas à la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans les livres, j'ai plutôt une vie mouvementée.

Physiquement, je ne paye pas de mine. 1m61, c'est ce qui est marqué sur mon passeport. Personnellement, ça ne me choquera pas que vous me donniez 1m60. Même moins. Me faire sous-estimer m'a souvent réussi. Cinquante kilogrammes toute mouillée, enfin d'après Jacob parce que je n'ai pas dû approcher une balance depuis plus de douze ans. Un peu passe-partout, je suis brune avec des cheveux longs et bouclés, les yeux marron, de la couleur du dessus d'un gâteau au chocolat lorsqu'il est réussi, toujours d'après Jacob.

Ce dernier me répète que je pourrais être mignonne, voire même belle –là, vous ne me voyez pas mais je lève les yeux au ciel – enfin, si je mettais en valeur mes atouts en m'habillant de manière plus féminine. A son grand regret, ma tenue habituelle consiste en un jean, des converses, un tee-shirt et un sweat-shirt à capuche et avec une fermeture éclair. Parce que je ne sais pas si ce que dit Jacob est vrai mais vous avez déjà essayé de cacher deux Beretta 9 mm et quatre poignards à lancer avec une petite robe légère ?

Pourquoi une gamine aurait besoin d'un tel arsenal ? C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Parce que la gamine en question attire les ennuis de la même manière qu'un aimant attire les éléments ferromagnétiques. C'est pour ça qu'entre l'élégance et les armes qui m'ont sauvé la vie une bonne cinquantaine de fois, j'ai vite choisi.

Et croyez-moi, l'expression « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » me sied comme un gant. Malgré mon look d'adolescent qui me fait souvent passer inaperçue, je suis dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Parce que tout mon attirail ne me sert pas uniquement à gagner quatre ou cinq kilogrammes sur la balance. J'ai appris à m'en servir, et s'il le faut, je m'en sers.


	2. 1 Présentation

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Volturi Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je suis née à Volterra, en Toscane, le 13 septembre 1990. Je suis à moitié italienne et à moitié anglaise.

La moitié anglaise, c'est de mon père que je la tiens, Lord Charlie Swan. Lord ? Et oui, il fait partie de l'aristocratie anglaise, famille des Ducs du Devonshire. Ce qui fait de moi une duchesse, du moins j'en ai le titre, pour le reste… Charlie est né dans la demeure familiale, Chatsworth House, dans le Derbyshire, en 1945. Il travaille pour le gouvernement, c'est l'un des pairs héréditaires de la chambre des Lords. Il fait partie des membres les plus appréciés du Parlement du Royaume-Uni et a plutôt la réputation d'être droit et intègre. En tant que père, je ne sais pas. Notre relation est quasi inexistante depuis la mort de ma mère. Mais depuis quelques temps, il fait des efforts. Alors j'en fais aussi.

La moitié italienne, c'est donc ma mère, Renata Alessa Volturi. Née en 1953 à Volterra, ma mère était la fille unique de Didyme et Marcus Volturi. Ce dernier fait partie avec ses deux frères Aro et Caius des personnalités les plus influentes d'Italie voire de plus loin encore. Ils sont à la tête de la Voltera Corp., une agence de renommée internationale qui, outre une activité de mécénat, s'est donnée comme objectif de protéger les trésors de l'Histoire. Renata travaillait pour eux, elle était archéologue. Truelles, pinceaux, corde, équerres, lampe torche… rien qui aurait pu la protéger de l'attaque de pilleurs de tombes qui a massacré son campement il y a douze ans. Il n'y eut que trois survivants, dont Démétri et moi. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il y a maintenant une équipe de protection qui accompagne toutes les équipes sur le terrain.

Les pillards agissaient au nom d'Agamemnon, ennemi juré des Volturi depuis près de trente ans. Ce nom d'emprunt désignait sans doute le chef d'une organisation, à moins que ce soit celui de l'organisation, qui était à l'origine d'un trafic d'œuvres d'art assez titanesque. Les moyens qu'ils utilisaient étaient sans scrupule. Mais Agamemnon n'était pas seulement l'assassin de ma mère. C'était aussi celui de mon frère.

Démétri Alexandre Volturi Swan, Dem, était mon frère jumeau. Il est mort il y a bientôt trois ans, le jour de notre anniversaire. Nous étions sur un chantier en Amérique du Sud, au Pérou, quand l'une des équipes de gardes du corps des Volt Bro nous a rejoints là bas, en renfort de celle que nous avions déjà. Mon grand-père et mes grands-oncles avaient reçu des menaces sur certains sites. Nos bodyguards n'ont pas voulu que nous repartions directement ou que nous allions dans un hôtel plutôt discret, préférant la planque de la Voltera. Cela ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance parce que les menaces étaient si précises qu'il y avait forcément une taupe. La planque n'était plus sécurisée. Mais d'après Newton et ses hommes, même connue, la planque restait un lieu plus facile à protéger. Cela n'avait pas suffit. Newton avait été retrouvé avec un de ses collègues gravement blessé à l'appartement, au milieu des cadavres. Mon frère et moi avions disparu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous faisions enlever, vie mouvementée, je vous l'avais dit. Mais les deux premières fois, nous nous en étions sorti tous les deux. Cette troisième fois, pas de chantage, pas de rançon, nous avons été torturés et mon frère a été tué sans sommation. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu bien plus que la moitié de mon être. J'ai perdu une grande partie de mon humanité. Pour venger mon frère, j'ai tué. Beaucoup. Sans une once de regret. Et depuis sa mort, j'ai la gâchette plutôt facile. J'ai été mêlée à plusieurs affaires et lorsque ma vie est en jeu, je n'hésite pas. Je sais manier une arme depuis la mort de ma mère. Je vous avais dit que j'étais dangereuse.

J'arrive quand même à mener une vie à peu près normale entre deux missions et en attendant de retrouver les assassins de mon frère. Je vais à l'université, section Histoire, Langues Modernes et Langues Anciennes. Avec mon frère, nous avions décidé qu'à nous deux nous ferions toutes les universités de l'Ivy League. Je suis allée à Cornell, Dartmouth, Yale et Princeton. Mon frère n'a eu le temps d'aller qu'à Harvard et était inscrit à Columbia. Cela s'est avéré bien plus facile de changer d'université pratiquement tous les ans que ce que j'imaginais.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, nous avons été déclarés surdoués à l'âge de cinq ans. Enfin, façon de parler, parce que chez nous les mathématiques se résumaient aux tables de multiplication et d'addition, et en physique, à part vous dire que n'importe quel objet lâché tombe, nous n'y connaissions pas grand-chose. Or souvent le terme génie est associé aux sciences. Mais nous avons toujours été doués pour les langues et avons une mémoire assez fascinante. Aujourd'hui, je repère n'importe quel accent ou presque et je commence à pouvoir me faire comprendre dans pas mal de pays. Au bout d'un moment, c'est plus un manque de vocabulaire.

Mon frère et moi avions créé notre propre langage. Nous partagions également un même amour pour l'Histoire. Une histoire de famille… Dem était capable de passer des heures à déterrer un morceau de terre cuite avec une brosse à dent, pas moi. Je passais des heures à la bibliothèque, lui n'aimait pas trop les livres. Mais le goût de l'aventure, nous l'avions tous les deux.

Cette année, fini l'Ivy League, je reviens en Angleterre. Je passe ma thèse et finis mon cursus en Langues anciennes à Oxford. Mon père avait décidé d'agir en père et il en avait assez de me savoir seule aux Etats-Unis.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec Jacob.

Jacob, Dem et moi formions un trio d'enfer. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a bien longtemps. Son grand-père, employé de l'ambassade américaine, travaillait avec le mien. Il est plus âgé de cinq ans mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de trainer avec nous. Il est plus manuel qu'intellectuel mais ne vous fiez pas au tas de bêtises qu'il sort continuellement, il est très très loin d'être bête. Et c'est un ami fidèle et loyal. Il est le seul à comprendre un peu notre langage. Il ferait tout pour moi comme je ferais tout pour lui.

Jacob avait fait son service militaire chez les snipers et il avait un tableau de chasse bien garni. Il avait travaillé un peu avec la CIA, la NSA et le FBI. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire toute sa vie. Il ne le faisait que pour m'accompagner quand je n'arrivais pas à l'en dissuader. Jacob, son plus grand rêve était d'ouvrir un garage et de réparer des voitures de sport. Quoi que, il ne serait contre une ou deux missions de temps en temps.

Ma famille n'était pas vraiment au courant des missions auxquelles j'avais participé pour la CIA ou le MI6. Ils savaient des choses, mais pas tout. J'avais même « travaillé » pour la Volt sans que les frères Volturi ne soient au courant. Ces derniers ne tenaient pas trop à m'engager dans cette voie. Pourtant quand ça les arrangeait, ils n'hésitaient pas trop longtemps. Mon père, lui, n'était pas du tout au courant et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Si mon frère n'était pas mort lorsque nous avions été enlevés, il n'aurait jamais rien su. N'importe quelle excuse de site de fouilles à l'autre bout du monde lui aurait été racontée. De toute façon, il ne posait pas trop de question alors je n'avais jamais eu vraiment besoin de lui mentir. Il ne faut pas croire que j'aimais ça mais si je pouvais le protéger en lui mentant, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop longtemps. Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'étions pas très proches et il pouvait se passer quelques bon mois sans que l'on se parle.

J'étais donc revenu au Royaume Uni avec Jake. Charlie vit à Kensington, dans un hôtel particulier très… particulier… Perso, l'époque victorienne et le style qui va avec, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'ai donc acheté mon propre appartement, juste au dessus de celui de Jacob.

Dernier élément important de ma vie, ma chienne, Nugget. C'est une Border Collie que mon frère m'a offerte pour mes quatorze ans. Le jour de notre anniversaire, il m'avait emmenée dans un élevage de moutons. Les chiots étaient nés le matin même. Ils ressemblaient à des petits rats. Le vrai nom de Nugget était Numaggie of the White Sogget. Mon frère trouva que Nugget était plus simple… Depuis, elle m'accompagne partout où je vais, ou presque.


	3. 2 Alexandrie

**Je vous rappelle que les phrases écrites en gras sont dans la langue précisée au dessus entre parenthèses.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de vos encouragements.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

_- Bella, quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Je m'ennuie sans toi._

_- Ah oui, tu n'as pas trouvé de compagnie cette nuit ?_

_- Si mais c'est le jour que je m'ennuie. _

_- Trouve-toi de la compagnie le jour._

_- Nugget leur fait peur. Elle chasse toutes les nanas à partir de 6h du matin. Elle aussi s'ennuie de toi._

_- D'accord, je rentre bientôt._

_- Ah ok, c'est comme ça. Moi, tu t'en fous. C'est ta chienne qui te manque._

_- Mince, Jake, depuis quand es-tu devenu intelligent ?_

C'était une de ses répliques préférées et j'adorais la lui piquer.

_- Ça m'a pris ce matin à 2h24… _

Il n'était pas encore 3h à Londres. Ici, à Alexandrie, avec les deux heures de décalage, il était presque 5h. J'étais en plein footing matinal quand j'avais répondu à l'appel de Jacob. J'étais maintenant assise sur un muret, face à la mer Méditerranée, à côté du Fort Qaytbay, construit en lieu et place du célèbre Phare d'Alexandrie au XVème siècle.

_- J'y suis pas encore habitué._

_- Tu me vois ravie d'en profiter._

_- Sérieux, tu rentres bientôt ?_

_- Oui, encore un ou deux jours ici à Alexandrie, puis Le Caire et Londres._

Mais cela, il le savait très bien, on s'approchait à grands pas du trois juillet et pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué de lui souhaiter son anniversaire de vive voix. Ok, il me manquait aussi, la vie était moins drôle sans Jacob à mes côtés. Nugget aussi, c'était moins sympa de courir seule.

_- Il était temps parce que c'est bien gentil à toi de m'avoir fait venir dans ce pays où il pleut tout le temps. Mais si en plus je ne peux pas t'embêter, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ?_

_- Grandir ?_

_- Je fais déjà presque 1m95 et la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as dit d'arrêter._

Ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là que j'avais utilisé le verbe grandir mais il était vrai qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait encore poussé comme un champignon de Paris dans une cave saumuroise. Néanmoins à vingt deux ans bientôt vingt trois, je me doutait bien qu'il avait arrêté de grandir.

Mon meilleur ami avait une telle joie de vivre que l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il était dans la même pièce. Il avait toujours la bonne parole pour réconforter. Même si sa taille et sa stature pouvaient en effrayer plus d'un. Des épaules larges, un corps musclé, Jacob dégageait beaucoup de force. Mais la lueur chaleureuse de ses yeux et ses traits encore légèrement enfantins jouaient en sa faveur. Sa peau brune faisait ressortir ses dents blanches qui illuminaient son visage quand il souriait. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. Après les avoir portés très longs, il les avait coupés il y a quelques mois, pour le plus grand plaisir de son coiffeur.

_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être logique._

_- Oh à propos de logique, il faut que je te raconte le dernier potin que m'a donné Embry._

_- Quel est le rapport avec la logique ?_

_- Aucun. Embry, donc, a appris de Quil que les Volt organisaient une soirée dans une quinzaine de jours pour fêter vos découvertes de Gwâlior avec la télécabine mandarine._

Quil était le coiffeur de Jacob et le mien, bien que, malgré ses reproches à chaque fois que l'on se rencontrait, je n'aille le voir qu'une fois par an et encore. Et Embry, son petit ami, était le barman du bar situé en bas de mon immeuble, _The Toucan Bar_. Nous les avions rencontrés à New York et quand nous avions emménagé à Londres, c'était Embry qui nous avait trouvé les appartements. En fait, j'avais acheté tout l'immeuble sauf le bar, louant les deux premiers étages, dont un appartement au second à Jake, et j'habitais le troisième.

Quil était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait dans les hautes strates de Londres. Je grognai. Je détestais ce genre de festivité ronds de jambe et flatteries à tout va.

_- Le Teli-ka-Mandir, Jake._

_- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Tu es prête ?_

Je soupirai.

_- Jake… Arrête donc tes… Viens-en au fait._

_- Ok. J'y vais. L'important c'est que… TADA !! Le Prince Rakesh sera là…_

_- Jake !_

_- Ben quoi, il est beau comme un dieu, c'est un indien. Laisse-le t'apprendre le Kama sutra et t'envoyer en l'air, au paradis, au septième siècle ou je ne sais plus quel lieu magique pour les hindous…_

Beau comme un dieu, l'expression était faible. Je bénis le fait que nous étions au téléphone parce que mes joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie qui aurait bien fait rire Jacob. Rakesh avait trente ans et pouvait faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin masculin de cette planète. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la une de plusieurs magazines. J'avouais sans vergogne qu'il m'attirait physiquement, mais si je ne tenais compte que de ça, ma vie amoureuse remplirait les pages des magazines people. Etre la petite fille des Volturi m'avait fait rencontré beaucoup de mecs canons. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'éviter au maximum les soirées et autres fiestas en tout genre, sans parler des journalistes et paparazzis. J'étais devenue reine dans l'art d'éviter les photographes.

Rakesh était pratiquement aussi grand que Jacob mais avec des traits bien plus fins. Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, généralement avec des costumes de grande marque. Quand je l'avais rencontré, il portait une barbe et ses cheveux noirs bouclaient presque jusqu'à ses épaules. Les dernières fois que je l'avais vu, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et coupés et il était rasé de près. Les deux lui allaient à merveille. Sa peau était mate bien que plus claire que celle de Jacob. Ses yeux étaient gris et son corps musclé.

Grand séducteur, c'était surtout un manipulateur de première classe – ce qui n'était pas un trait de personnalité que j'appréciais particulièrement, il y avait jeu et jeu. Il aurait vendu sa mère pour de l'argent et du pouvoir. Il s'était mis en tête depuis le début de l'année de m'épouser. Rendez-vous compte, un pied dans l'aristocratie anglaise, un autre dans l'une des maisons les plus influentes d'Europe, que demander de plus pour un Prince Indien riche et à l'ambition dévorante, éduqué dans les plus grandes écoles anglo-saxonnes du Royaume-Uni et des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ?

Que la femme soit consentante ? Il s'en fichait, elles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Sauf moi. Ok, j'admets que je bavais un peu et que je prenais des teintes rouges vif quand je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une femme ! Seulement j'avais un passé bien trop lourd et j'étais beaucoup trop indépendante pour être heureuse avec un mec comme lui. Pour lui la femme idéale serait toute la journée à la maison à organiser des repas et des soirées pour épater la galerie. J'avais l'air d'une organisatrice de banquets ?

Je n'étais pas plus une femme objet, celle qu'on exhibe au bout de son bras. Même si ça devait être pour une nuit, je voulais qu'on m'apprécie pour moi et pas pour mon porte feuille ou mon arbre généalogique. Mais peut-être était-ce trop demander.

Rakesh et moi n'avions vraiment rien en commun. Il avait même les ongles manucurés ! Et si je n'avais pas été une _fille de_, il ne m'aurait sans doute jamais regardée. _Bon sang, j'aurais été tranquille…_

Et c'était bien la première fois que je me servais de mon âge dans ce sens-là. N'ayant jamais vraiment été une enfant et ayant intégré l'université peu après mes treize ans, j'étais toujours la première à dire que cela ne comptait pas et là, je rappelais haut et fort que je n'avais que dix-sept ans. J'oubliais même avec joie le « bientôt dix-huit » qui, malgré mon émancipation très précoce, m'ouvrirait bien plus de portes.

_- Rakesh ne m'enverra nulle part. S'il te plait tant que ça, couche avec lui qu'on en finisse ! Et arrête d'essayer de gérer ma vie sexuelle !_

_- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !_

_- Oui, moi. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu m'as sorti un homme de ton chapeau !_

C'était un certain James. Le premier diner avait été agréable. James était plutôt bel homme avec ses cheveux blonds longs, son corps souple et musclé. J'avais besoin de distraction et il était de bonne compagnie. Nous nous étions revus à deux reprises, toujours dans des endroits publics. Mais il avait un je ne sais quoi qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et lors de notre dernier repas ensemble, j'avais surpris son regard sur moi alors que je m'éclipsais pour aller aux toilettes. Le restaurant était truffé de miroirs et j'avais lu sur son visage une expression de prédateur en chasse. Pas celle d'un homme qui a envie d'une femme mais plutôt celle de celui qui a envie d'une victime.

Avec un peu de retard, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée. Quand je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, James était devenu violent. Il m'avait embarquée dans une ruelle sombre. Même si j'avais eu du mal à me retenir – je n'étais pas en mission – je l'avais laissé me frapper avant de répliquer. Il avait été tellement surpris que je me défende ensuite que j'avais réussi à l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée avant de le faire embarquer par la police. Avec ma chemise déchirée, ma lèvre en sang, la marque de son poing sur ma joue et une plainte signée au commissariat plus le _ouf je n'avais sorti aucune arme !_, James avait été envoyé en prison. Il n'y serait pas resté longtemps si d'autres femmes n'étaient pas venues porter plainte à leur tour. Ça aide d'avoir des contacts au FBI…

_- Ouais bon, James c'était pas une bonne idée. Quoi que, ça t'a gardé en forme…_

J'éclatai de rire, c'était bien Jacob de trouver un point positif à cette affaire.

_- Bon, ma chérie, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais il y a l'autre gardien qui va bientôt arriver, il risque de me rapporter au boss et tu sais qu'il aime pas trop qu'on passe des appels personnels pendant nos rondes. _

_- Jake, tu es incorrigible ! Tu m'appelles du musée ?_

_- Tu pensais que je m'étais réveillé à cette heure-là pour t'appeler ? T'es mignonne mais pas à ce point !_

_- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas encore couché._

_- Ma foi, t'avais une chance sur deux._

_- Pff… Un appel longue distance, je suis sûre que MacGregor va apprécier la plaisanterie._

_- T'inquiète, il est comme tout le monde, il ne peut pas résister à mon charme légendaire !_

_- Ouais ben charme ou pas charme, c'est moi qui t'ai obtenu ce job au musée… pense à ma réputation !_

Réputation dont je n'avais cure mais fallait bien que je joue un peu avec mon meilleur ami. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe. Il me connaissait trop bien.

_- Justement, à propos de réputation, c'est quoi cette rumeur qui circule au musée comme quoi nous serions ensemble ? Ensemble ensemble._

Je rougis de nouveau jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'avais été prise par surprise, je ne pensais pas que ça lui arriverait aux oreilles avant… avant le siècle prochain par exemple.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre dans ma vie, c'était de mes sentiments pour Jacob. J'avais même posé les choses à plat un jour. Oui, je l'aimais. Mais comme un frère, un ami, et je n'avais aucun désir d'avoir plus avec lui.

_- Bella ouh ouh tu es toujours là ? Tu sais que je trouverai la réponse, si tant est que je ne la connaisse pas encore alors raconte ta version des faits._

_- Je crois que je vais passer sous un tunnel… Jacob… je ne t'entends plus…_

_- Bella… tu n'y échapperas pas… tu veux parler à Nugget ?_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à Nugget au téléphone ? C'est un chien ! J'aime ma chienne mais faut pas exagérer._

_- Tiens d'un coup, le tunnel a disparu ?_

Je m'étais faite avoir comme une bleue. Nugget ne pouvait pas être au musée avec lui. Quoi qu'avec Jacob…

_- C'est un pays de magiciens l'Egypte._

_- T'as de la chance faut que je raccroche. Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi, ciao._

Je repris ma course vers l'appartement que je louais sur la corniche moderne d'Alexandrie. Tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration, un zeste d'attention à ce qui m'entourait et à la musique distribuée par mon Ipod, je repensais aux hommes avec lesquels j'étais sortie.

Celui que j'avais le plus apprécié, c'était Ben. Passés les moments bizarres du fait de notre timidité – eh oui, je n'ai peut-être pas l'air timide mais j'en ai la chanson… et même l'album complet – nous nous étions bien amusés. C'était sans doute celui qui me ressemblait le plus, du moins physiquement. Des traits banals, bruns aux yeux bruns, taille moyenne, poids moyen. Il était timide et bosseur. Là s'arrêtait notre ressemblance. Ben n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. La mission flirt ayant très vite capoté entre nous, je l'avais transformée en mission trouver une fille pour Ben. Et j'avais réussi. Angéla était une fille adorable qui travaillait à la bibliothèque de l'université de Yale. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année dernière et j'avais été le témoin d'Angéla.

Jacob aimait bien cet aspect de Bella la marieuse et on avait fait quelques paris… Pour le moment, j'étais en tête. Jouer les entremetteuses me faisait presque croire que ma vie était normale. Que je n'étais pas sur terre uniquement pour retrouver l'homme qui avait tué mon frère et ma mère…

Bref, n'allons pas gâcher une journée qui s'annonçait comme ensoleillée et ressasser encore tout ça.

-

-

-

Le soleil, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu depuis mon arrivée en Egypte. Je passais mes journées dans les musées ou dans les bibliothèques. Je devais passer ma thèse dans quelques mois et je fignolais les derniers paragraphes. Ayant pour sujet Néfertiti, reine d'Egypte à la beauté légendaire et au pouvoir considérable pour une femme, il était normal que je vienne dans ce pays. J'avais passé la plupart de mon temps au Caire où je devais retourner avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter l'Egypte sans venir à Alexandrie. J'aimais beaucoup cette ville. Même s'il était dommage que chaque époque ait construit sur la précédente, nous faisant perdre des vestiges précieux. Enfin, c'était le lot de toutes les villes anciennes.

**(En Arabe)**

_**- Bella ?**_

_**- Professeur Amun ?**_

J'étais dans la section bibliothèque du musée national d'Alexandrie, installé dans l'ancien consulat américain. Plongée dans un texte relatant l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage nommé au titre de co-régent du nom de Ânkh-Khéperourê Néfernéférouaton coïncidant avec la disparition présumée de Néfertiti, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Le Professeur Amun était un historien qui travaillait régulièrement avec mon grand-père et ses frères.

_**- J'ai un service à vous demander. J'ai reçu un texte en Akkadien à traduire en Anglais et, tu le sais, je n'ai plus d'aussi bons yeux qu'autrefois…**_

_**- Allez, donnez-moi votre texte que j'y jette mes jeunes yeux.**_

Je restai bouche bée devant les feuillets qu'il me tendit. Qui avait pu retrouver des documents en Akkadien en si bon état – je n'avais sous les yeux que des photocopies mais elles étaient parfaitement lisibles – sans que je ne sois… Les Volturi. Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas demandé de les traduire, c'est qu'il y avait dedans quelque chose qui les mèneraient à Agamemnon ou à la légendaire Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, le Saint Graal des Volturi. J'étais peut-être un peu parano mais ça me réussissait généralement.

_**- Et vous devez rendre votre devoir dans combien de temps ?**_

Amun eut un petit rire gêné.

_**- Les commanditaires me l'ont demandé pour demain…**_

A présent, j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de mon grand-père et de mes grands-oncles.

_**- Et qui les Volturi envoient pour récupérer la traduction ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas encore qui… Mer… pardon Bella.**_

Amun n'était pas homme à jurer facilement.

_**- Mais je n'étais sensée le savoir.**_

Il secoua la tête.

_**- Ben tant pis pour eux. J'aurais une petite discussion avec eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne citerai pas votre nom.**_

Cette fin de journée ne ferait donc pas exception aux autres, moi qui pensais aller me promener au soleil, j'étais coincée à la bibliothèque à traduire un texte pour des hommes pressés qui n'avaient pas eu la décence de me demander de faire le boulot directement. Je pestais par pur formalité. J'aimais découvrir de nouveaux textes, traduire des documents ancestraux m'apaisait. Pendant ce temps-là, je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

J'allai m'installer dans ma pièce préférée. Elle sentait le vieux livre et le parchemin. Batterie d'Ipod chargée à bloc, « dictionnaire » à portée de main, je m'attelai à ma tâche. Les Volt avaient de la chance, j'avais lu des textes écrits dans la même langue sémitique peu de temps auparavant et les mots familiers me revinrent vite en mémoire. Ils ne désiraient pas une traduction ultra précise. Je passai néanmoins une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit sur les feuillets. Quand je finis, il était près de quatre heures du matin. Aucune trace rappelant la Bibliothèque mais il y avait un petit je ne sais quoi qui m'interpellait. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis, ça me reviendrait bien à un moment donné ou à un autre.

Je me levai de mon tabouret et m'étirai. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Laissant papiers, livres et stylo sur mon bureau, j'allai me rafraichir dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque. L'image que me renvoya le miroir n'était pas brillante. J'avais l'air crevé et je ressemblais à un vampire avec ma peau blafarde et mes cernes violettes, encore plus sous la lumière artificielle. Tant mieux, peut-être pourrais-je dormir sans faire de cauchemars, cette nuit.

Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas fait une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Et d'abord, c'était quoi une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Dix heures ? Douze heures ? Huit ? Sept ? Je m'estimais heureuse quand je dormais plus de trois heures d'affilée, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça. Peut-être une à deux fois par mois. Ça avait affolé Jacob quand il avait lu une étude montrant qu'un homme privé de sommeil basculait inéluctablement vers la folie ou vers la mort. Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que primo, j'étais une femme, secundo, je ne dormais pas longtemps mais plusieurs fois dans la journée. Cela ne ramenait peut-être mon total d'heures de sommeil qu'à quatre les bons jours mais je n'étais pas « privée » de sommeil.

Bref, de toute façon, la question n'était pas là, je n'avais pas dormi depuis près de quarante heures. Mais quand je retournai à la pièce du fond pour rassembler mes affaires, je me souvins que j'étais seule dans le musée. Comment ne pas profiter d'une petite visite nocturne ?

-

-

-

J'étudiais un texte dont le sujet m'avait attirée pendant ma visite quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos et que je vis une ombre se dessiner sur mes papiers. Furieuse de m'être laissée surprendre, je me levai brusquement. La fatigue aidant – ou pas – je me pris les pieds dans le tabouret. Je réussis néanmoins à ne pas m'écrouler et je me retournai. Je me noyai alors dans deux yeux d'un vert comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Je pensais que l'expression vert émeraude ne décrivait que les iris des personnages de fiction. Eh bien un personnage de fiction se tenait devant moi et me fixait droit dans les yeux.

J'avais l'impression que ce regard plongeait au plus profond de mon âme et la lisait comme un livre ouvert. J'embarquai dans ce voyage intense. Sombre, ancien, déterminé, un brin surpris, ce regard me fascinait.

_- Bella ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez veillé toute la nuit ici._

Le Professeur Amun me tira de ma contemplation et je me tournai vers lui.

**(en Arabe)**

_**- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.**_

_**- Vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est de ma faute si…**_

_**- Si j'ai pu profiter des merveilles de ce musée en solitaire, ce fut un plaisir. Cessez de vous en faire pour moi.**_

_**- Tu ne t'es pas vue dans une glace, tu ressembles à un zombie.**_

_**- Je vous remercie du compliment. Une bonne nuit de sommeil**_ – je haussai les sourcils et levai les yeux intérieurement - _** et il n'y paraitra plus.**_

_**- Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser ce texte hier soir…**_

_**- Et vous auriez fait quoi ? Vous auriez passé la nuit à le traduire ? Je n'ai pas passé tant de temps que ça sur votre texte. **_

_**- Je me sens néanmoins responsable de vous avoir…**_

_**- Pourquoi responsable ? Oh… Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont osé vous demander de me surveiller ?**_

Et je pensais que le Professeur appréciait de discuter Histoire avec moi. En fait, il avait pour consigne de s'occuper de moi. Je détestais quand les Volt me faisaient ça. Encore plus quand ils le faisaient dans mon dos. Décidemment… nous allions devoir avoir une bonne conversation tous les quatre.

_**- Je devrais demander à votre grand-père de vous interdire l'Egypte et les musées pendant un moment que vous vous reposiez. Je crois savoir que votre thèse est pratiquement achevée. Prenez donc des vacances.**_

_**- Vous pensez vraiment que mon grand-père peut m'interdire l'accès à ce pays ? Et puis si je ne vais pas dans les musées, il me reste les bibliothèques, les librairies et j'ai un bon paquet de livres qui m'attendent chez moi et qui pourront me faire passer autant de nuits blanches que je le souhaite. **_

_**- Je n'ai rien contre les nuits blanches mais à votre âge, je ne les passais pas dans les musées. Quoi qu'à votre âge, les nuits, je les passais dans mon lit, si je ne voulais pas être puni par mon père.**_

Le mien se moquait probablement de la façon dont je passais mes nuits. Du moment que je ne faisais pas la une des journaux pour vol, usage de drogue ou je ne sais quel scandale qui nuirait à sa précieuse carrière. Mais je me gardais de le dire à Amun. Tout comme je gardais pour moi les histoires croustillantes qui dataient du passage d'Amun à Oxford. Ça aide de savoir écouter parfois.

_**- Mais je suppose que quoi que je dise, comme votre grand-père et vos grands-oncles, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. **_

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête devant cet état de fait. Il soupira et me présenta les deux jeunes messagers de la Voltera Corp.

_- Bella, je vous présente Emmett et Edward, à qui appartiennent les documents que je vous ai confiés hier. Emmett, Edward, je vous présente Bella._

_- Enchantée._

Il n'eut pas besoin de donner de noms de famille. Si eux ne savaient absolument pas qui j'étais, je les connaissais. Emmett et Edward Cullen. Les photos dans le bureau de leur père ne leur rendaient pas hommage. Des « fantômes », cette équipe d'élite des Volt Bro, créée pour surveiller, protéger, sécuriser les différentes étapes des recherches archéologiques de la Voltera mais aussi pour accomplir d'autres missions aux ordres top secret. Une preuve de plus que les Volt Bro tenaient beaucoup à cette traduction.

Emmett fut le premier à me saluer. Sa poignée de main se fit plus ferme que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai tellement l'habitude que les hommes me serrent à peine la main sous prétexte que je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme sans défense. Grand, même s'il l'était moins que Jacob, et apparemment aussi musclé, il partageait également avec ce dernier un sourire éclatant de joie de vivre. La trentaine, il avait les mêmes yeux bleus vif que son père Carlisle que je connaissais bien et des cheveux noirs qui auraient sans doute été bouclés s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi courts. Plutôt bel homme donc, il avait un air jovial qui le rendait très sympathique.

Je me tournai ensuite vers le propriétaire des émeraudes. Edward. Son visage était tout aussi fascinant que la couleur de ses prunelles. Mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si je le trouvais beau ou pas. Anguleux, de larges pommettes saillantes, une mâchoire carrée et une étroite bouche aux lèvres sensuelles. S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette couleur fabuleuse, ses yeux auraient été cachés parce que légèrement enfoncés et qu'il avait des sourcils très fournis. Son nez avait dû être cassé parce qu'il n'était pas complètement droit. Son expression était aussi sombre, mystérieuse et déterminée que son regard.

Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur cuivrée-bronze que sa mère Esmée. C'était sans doute d'elle qu'il tenait la couleur de ses yeux. Esmée Cullen avait les yeux couleur vert d'eau, plus pâles et tirant un peu plus vers le gris que ceux de son fils. Ce dernier passait la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste fébrile et sans doute familier, contribuant au désordre de sa tignasse soyeuse.

Bien que plus petit qu'Emmett, Edward devait quand même faire aux alentours d'1m85. Son corps était plus mince que celui de son frère mais, à en juger par ses avant-bras qu'il avait dégagé en remontant sa chemise de lin beige jusqu'à ses coudes, il était plutôt musclé. Sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle que la mienne mais, tout comme Emmett, il n'était pas particulièrement bronzé.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à décider si je le trouvais beau ou non quand nos mains se touchèrent. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps et je crus que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Que diable cela signifiait-il ?

Interdite, je ne pensais pas à retirer ma main qui était restée dans celle d'Edward. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, mes joues me chauffaient. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin craquant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en réponse et le sien devint éblouissant.

Amun me tira brusquement de mon inertie et vint à mon secours.

_- Bella a fini de traduire le document. Bella, voulez-vous nous le confier ?_

Je ne pensais pas que les autres aient remarqué quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Je secouai légèrement la tête et me repris. Je rassemblais les documents éparpillés sur mon bureau et les leur tendis. Emmett siffla doucement.

_- J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas empêché de dormir… D'habitude nous autres Cullen avons d'autres moyens et activités pour occuper les nuits des jolies jeunes filles._

Mes joues devinrent cramoisies devant l'allusion. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'imaginer Emmett ou Edward en train de s'occuper de mes nuits. Amun toussa de surprise et je surpris du coin de l'œil le coude d'Edward frapper son frère qui éclata de rire. Je crus nécessaire de me justifier, dans la langue de Shakespeare. Jacob avait été très amusé de voir qu'un mois dans mon pays « natal » avait réussi à me faire perdre mon accent du Nord Est des Etats-Unis et retrouver mon accent britannique.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y ai passé que quelques heures, le Pr. Amun m'a dit que vous ne désiriez pas avoir une traduction littérale du document._

_- A quoi avez-vous donc passé votre nuit ?_

_- Emmett !! Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à mon idiot de frère Mademoiselle. Il est toujours curieux à propos de ce qui ne le regarde pas._

_- Ce n'est rien._

Je trouvai ça mignon qu'Edward prenne ma défense. Il avait une voix douce et chaude et un accent anglais très chic.

_- Je quitte bientôt Alexandrie, je voulais profiter du faible temps qui me restait ici pour fouiller parmi les merveilleux ouvrages de cette bibliothèque._

_- Si vous trouvez l'emplacement de la vraie bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ou de l'Atlantide, vous nous appellerez ?_

J'éclatai de rire. Emmett ne croyait pas si bien dire. Si je me lançais officiellement à la recherche de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, il était certain que les Volturi me colleraient des gardes du corps. Et la Bibli d'Alex étant leur dada, j'étais presque certaine que ce seraient les meilleurs membres des fantômes qui me seraient assignés.

Afin de vérifier que mon travail leur convenait – sympa la confiance – Amun insista pour que je les accompagne dans une des salles de lecture.

Chose assez rare pour être mentionnée, je m'assoupis dans un fauteuil, enroulée autour de mes genoux. Un cri me réveilla en sursaut.

_- FINI EN PREM'S !!!_

Emmett avait de la chance que je ne sois ni armée, ni complètement endormie. Il avait l'air ravi de sa connerie. Un vrai gamin. Jacob et lui s'entendraient sûrement comme larrons en foire.

-

-

-

Je pris le train pour Le Caire quelques dizaines de minutes après que les Cullen aient pris congé. Je ne promis pas à Amun de prendre des vacances, pas plus que de me reposer. Il déclara que j'étais sans espoir de guérison aucune. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau.

Encore une question pour vous. Pourquoi une fille qui avait assez d'argent pour se payer un jet privé – voire une flotte complète – et dont la famille en possédait quelques-uns prenait le train pour joindre Le Caire d'Alexandrie ?

J'avais la phobie des avions. Pour moi, ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose de logique. Qu'un engin de plusieurs tonnes puisse voler avec des ailes immobiles. Ça dépassait mon entendement. Quand à conduire, ce que j'adorais, j'avais vite abandonné l'idée, la route reliant les deux villes étant désespérément bouchonnée à longueur de temps, je finissais toujours par m'énerver et par me faire remarquer.

Je passai une dernière journée au musée avant mon retour à Londres. Après le grand ménage de mon appartement Cairois, je retrouvai ma voiture dans le garage. Une Aston Martin DBS noire. La dernière voiture de James Bond. Pour une fois, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Jacob, j'avais retenu plus que le nom de la marque. J'adorais conduire, surtout des voitures de sport efficaces, mais la mécanique ne m'intéressait absolument pas. J'appliquais le système Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi encombrer sa mémoire de choses qui ne nous servaient pas ? Connaître le nom de ma voiture m'était inutile, donc je ne le retenais pas.

Cette voiture était un cadeau de mon père. Habituellement, je n'acceptais pas qu'on m'achète avec ce genre de pot-de-vin mais j'étais tombée sous le charme de cette voiture. Classe et ultra rapide, légèrement moins tape à l'œil que la plupart des voitures de la même puissance, je n'avais pas pu résister.

J'allais partir à l'aéroport afin d'embarquer avec l'Aston dans un avion cargo. Peut-être me laisseraient-ils voyager dans la voiture… Ainsi, je n'aurai pas l'impression d'être dans une erreur de la nat… une erreur toute sauf naturelle.

Le téléphone qui sonna me tira des pensées morbides qui m'envahissaient à l'idée de prendre l'avion.

_- Bella, c'est Félix. T'es où ? On a un souci au Caire avec des hommes mais nous sommes à l'Oasis de Siwa et ne pourrons pas intervenir avant quelques heures. Ils sont pris dans une fusillade loin de leur véhicule._

_- Où ?_

_- Quartier industriel Imhotep IV._

_- Combien ?_

_- Les nôtres, deux. Les leurs, je ne sais pas._

_- Qui ?_

_- Emmett et Edward Cullen._

_- Moyen de les joindre ?_

_- Si t'as un portable anglais, 0020 7 206 307 139._

_- Ok._

Sans me ou lui poser plus de questions que ça, je sautai dans ma voiture et démarrai dans un train d'enfer. Ils avaient de la chance que je connaisse l'entrepôt pourri où ils étaient pris au piège. Parce que je ne savais pas me servir du GPS et que le temps manquait pour chercher des indications sur une carte. Pourquoi Félix se bornait-il à ne m'appeler que quand il était presque trop tard ?

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Peut-être n'avez-vous pas aimé la description d'Edward par Bella mais c'est l'impression qui m'est restée de Robert Pattinson dans Twilight (excepté les yeux verts) quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois (j'avais déjà eu cette impression dans Harry Potter). Au début, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir si je le trouvais beau ou pas (une amie avait vu le film et m'avait dit qu'il était magnifique, trop beau…). Mais il dégage quelque chose de tellement fort qu'à la fin, j'étais sous le charme.**

**Photos de « Rakesh » sur mon profil… Merci Pilou pour cette suggestion…**

**La suite… lundi…**

**PS : pour les lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs) de Revivre à New York, mille excuses, je suis super en retard… désolée…**


	4. 3 Le Caire

**Avec quelques heures d'avance sur le programme prévu… **

**Je n'ai jamais coulé de voiture et n'ai pas voulu faire l'expérience pour savoir comment cela se passait…**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Sans me ou lui poser plus de questions que ça, je sautai dans ma voiture et démarrai dans un train d'enfer. Ils avaient de la chance que je connaisse l'entrepôt pourri où ils étaient pris au piège. Parce que je ne savais pas me servir du GPS et que le temps manquait pour chercher des indications sur une carte. Pourquoi Félix se bornait-il à ne m'appeler que quand il était presque trop tard ?

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Je ne suis pas Wonder Woman ou je ne sais quelle héroïne de fiction.

Je manquai d'écraser un marchand de tapis qui, en reculant précipitamment pour m'éviter, renversa tous les piétons s'apprêtant à traverser. Que foutaient tous ces gens dans la rue à cette heure ? Je déboulais à toute vitesse dans les petites rues qui entouraient mon appartement, jouant du klaxon en toute indiscrétion. Le moteur rugissait et la voiture répondait à la moindre de mes pressions sur l'une ou l'autre des pédales. La direction était parfaite. Décidemment, j'aimais cette voiture.

Alors que j'approchais de la zone industrielle, je composai le numéro sur mon portable et le coinçai entre mon oreille et mon épaule. De toute façon, vu comme je conduisais, je n'avais déjà plus de points sur mon permis. Ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais acquis l'immunité diplomatique en étant au bon endroit au bon moment. Bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour emboutir un pauvre camion à glaces qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Une voix impatiente me répondit à la cinquième sonnerie.

_- Oui ?_

_- Aston Martin DBS, noire. Cinq Minutes. Ne tirez pas dessus._

Je raccrochai, me concentrant sur les obstacles à éviter. Je me forçais à ne pas penser que j'arriverais trop tard. Car même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment les deux Cullen, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si j'arrivais trop tard. Je parvins rapidement à destination. Cinq minutes plus tard, en effet.

_Ouf, ils étaient en vie._ Je poussai un long soupir que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. M'arrêtant dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé – peut-être vous ai-je déjà signalé que j'aimais cette voiture ? Sinon, je vous le dis – je m'étais pratiquement allongée pour leur ouvrir la portière et je me permis de me montrer légèrement cynique.

_- Vous comptez monter ou attendre que l'on se fasse tous tuer ?_

Après un instant de surprise et d'hésitation quand ils me reconnurent, Emmett et Edward s'engouffrèrent dans l'Aston. Oups, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé qu'ils seraient deux hommes plutôt costauds sur un siège. Tant pis, pas vraiment le temps d'en faire grimper un dans le coffre. La voiture fit un bond en avant. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur ma conduite. On n'avait pas idée de laisser des caisses trainer sur la route.

Un homme armé se dressa sur la route mais sauta sur le côté quand il vit que je ne ralentissais pas. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de nous canarder alors que nous étions en face mais s'en chargea alors que nous passions à ses côtés. J'accélérai encore. Bien que la voiture soit blindée, ce n'était pas non plus un char d'assaut résistant à tout.

L'apparition de phares dans le rétro m'éblouit une seconde. Trois voitures nous avaient pris en chasse. Je me faufilai entre les différents bâtiments à moitié abandonnés du quartier. Avisant un large entrepôt, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. J'avais remarqué en venant les chercher qu'il était ouvert de l'autre côté. Je slalomai entre les pylônes qui maintenaient la structure en place, évitant les tas de pneus et autres qui s'étalaient un peu partout. Le virage pour sortir était très serré et une espèce de trottoir aurait pu, si j'avais cogné contre son coin, me faire suffisamment dévier pour me prendre le mur d'en face. Ce qui expliquait comment on réussit à semer une des voitures qui alla s'emboutir sur le mur.

Plus que deux. Edward, à moitié assis, à moitié retourné sur les genoux d'Emmett, tentait de faire je ne sais trop quoi avec son flingue. Les deux frères se hurlaient dessus ce qui n'aidait en rien. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'une des seules fois où je n'avais guère plus que des couteaux sur moi pour que je sois prise dans une course-poursuite ? J'aurais tout donné pour un de mes Beretta. Enfin pas tout mais beaucoup.

Je vis enfin un espace où je pouvais tenter quelque chose. Pourvu que la voiture réponde correctement à mes attentes. Je mandai le flingue d'Edward.

_- Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à tirer ? On n'est pas à la fête foraine là. Donne-moi ton arme ! Edward, fais ce que je dis._

L'adrénaline ne me rendait pas vraiment diplomate mais Edward me donna son arme. Un magnum. Ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé, trop de recul, mais je n'allais pas non plus faire ma difficile. J'ouvris ma fenêtre. Frein, Embrayage, rétrogradage direct en troisième, grand coup de volant, au passage tirer les dernières balles à l'endroit où Jacob m'avait appris que même les voitures blindées ne résistaient pas, toujours le volant braqué à fond, pied au plancher sur l'accélérateur. Quatrième, cinquième, sixième. Et une voiture de moins derrière nous.

Qui a dit que la manœuvre d'Angelina Jolie dans Mr & Mrs Smith était irréalisable dans la vraie vie ? Peut-être plus délicat avec leur espèce de truc familial aux banquettes rétractables. Ça ne se maniait pas facilement ces engins. Et d'accord, elle explosait les deux voitures alors que je n'en avais eu qu'une. Pas ma faute s'il ne restait que trois balles. Et elle le faisait en marche arrière or, à la vitesse où je roulais, j'aurais bousillé mon embrayage en faisant cela. Enfin, je crois. Faudrait que je pose la question à Jacob. Quand nous avions vu le film, ce dernier s'était plus intéressé à la plastique de l'actrice qu'à la mécanique….

Revenons à nos moutons. Ou à nos insectes plutôt. Je ne savais pas quel nid ils avaient dérangé mais les guêpes étaient énervées. Deux motos vinrent rejoindre la dernière voiture. Mon Aston qui marquait moins de mille kilomètres au compteur n'avait plus ni rétroviseurs, ni pare-brise arrière. Ça faisait plaisir de me faire des cadeaux. Qu'allais-je donc inventer comme excuse pour mon père ? Qu'au moins nous étions encore en vie tous les trois ? Je préférais éviter qu'il soit au courant de mes… « dons » au volant.

Chaque mètre, chaque seconde étaient précieux et j'accélérai encore dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites. Je ne savais plus vraiment où nous nous trouvions quand je reconnus le quartier. _Et merde._ Soit j'allais tout droit et je nous engageais dans un des quartiers les plus peuplés de la ville, avec marchés et autres activités nocturnes, augmentant les chances de nous en tirer mais aussi de faire un sacré massacre, soit je m'engouffrais sur la rampe d'accès à l'autoroute traversant la ville.

Je choisis la seconde solution. Les chevaux de l'Aston se déployèrent et on gagna du terrain. Malheureusement, il n'y a que dans les films que les autoroutes sont désertes ou que les gens roulent bien ordonnés afin que l'on puisse slalomer entre eux. Même à trois heures du matin, il y avait un monde fou. Je pris le parti de traverser les voies, explosant au passage les plots orange et gris qui marquaient le terre plein central. Espérant encore ne pas créer d'accident trop important, j'accélérai encore face aux voitures qui nous arrivaient à contre-sens à présent. J'espérais ainsi qu'ils se pousseraient en me voyant plutôt que de pester en agitant le poing contre ces jeunes fous qui se poursuivaient sur l'autoroute.

Pour le moment, mes espoirs étaient exaucés. Je me faufilai entre deux camions qui achevèrent mes rétroviseurs et décidai de refaire complètement mon aile droite en raclant celle d'une camionnette. Je préférai les voitures grises de toute manière. Moins salissantes. Même en sachant que ça n'y changeait rien, j'avais serré les fesses. On avait enfin perdu la troisième voiture quand les deux passagers des motos sortirent des pistolets mitrailleurs. Il fallait absolument que l'on passe le pont afin de pouvoir descendre dans le quartier des Malouk où l'on ne risquerait pas de tuer des innocents. Entre le bruit des rafales de balles et les engueulades d'Edward et Emmett, je ne compris pas pourquoi la voiture m'échappa. Peut-être un pneu touché…

Je réussis néanmoins à ne pas perdre le contrôle et à laisser la voiture retraverser les voies, envoyant bouler les plots blancs et une moto. Emmett m'hurla dessus.

_- OÙ TU VAS ?? ON VA FINIR PAR AVOIR UN ACCIDENT…_

_- JE NE SAIS PAS, JE PENSE QU'UN DES PNEUS EST TOUCHE MAIS AVEC LE BOUCAN QUE VOUS FAITES JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU !!! Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de piailler comme des bonnes femmes dont le coiffeur a raté la coupe, je pourrais peut-être conduire !_

Le puissant moteur rugit et la voiture réagit enfin comme je le voulais. Emmett hurla à nouveau.

_- EDWARD !! Merde Bella, Edward est touché._

_Et merde, merde, merde…_ Je leur jetai rapidement un coup d'œil mais dus reporter mon regard sur la route pour éviter de rentrer dans un camion à bœufs.

_- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant pour appeler une ambulance. Appuie sur la plaie pour limiter l'hémorragie._

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de céder à la panique. Je regardai de nouveau en direction d'Edward. Il était touché à l'épaule. Mon cœur se serra quand il hurla de douleur, Emmett pressant sa plaie. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée que j'avais eu là.

Un autre pneu explosa et je perdis la maîtrise de mon véhicule. Je braquai en écrasant l'accélérateur, espérant que prendre de la vitesse virerait les gommes restantes et me permettrait de reprendre le contrôle. Peine perdue. Je braquai en freinant cette fois, afin d'éviter, de justesse, une vieille voiture dont le conducteur allait bientôt perdre ses yeux tellement il les écarquillait. Cela eut l'effet que j'avais espéré éviter, ma voiture partit dans un tête à queue sans fin, emboutissant d'autres véhicules, dont la dernière moto. On finit par percuter le parapet du pont où nous étions enfin arrivés.

Là, tout de suite, je fis moins ma maligne. Beaucoup moins, même.

L'Aston passa par-dessus le parapet et on alla s'écraser dans le Nil. Le choc stoppa la voiture le nez en bas et elle se mit à couler.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas paniquer et pris une grande inspiration. Inutile puisque la violence du choc me fit dégonfler mes poumons. J'avais encore ma ceinture et l'impact fut absorbé en partie par l'airbag mais j'aurais de beaux hématomes. Ça cognait fort quand même. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se faire assommer et Emmett se cogner à son frère. Sans tenter de décliper ma ceinture, je tirai un de mes poignards de son étui et la découpai avant de m'attaquer à l'airbag. Je crevai également celui des garçons. Le pare-brise ayant explosé peu avant la chute, l'eau remplissait l'habitacle en même temps que la voiture s'enfonçait dans l'eau. J'aidai un Emmett groggy à faire sortir son frère par là.

_Bon sang_, il n'était pas que groggy, il était complètement assommé…

Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir cent sept ans. Je les poussai dehors avant de me dégager à mon tour. J'attrapai la clef de contact et la fourrai dans ma poche. Mon cœur battait à deux cent. C'était le bon moment pour établir des records olympiques. L'adrénaline même si elle ne me rendait pas diplomate faisait faire de sacrés trucs.

A part dans les films, les corps humains flottent et je les rejoignis à la surface. Je les retournai pour que leurs nez et bouches soient hors de l'eau et vérifiai qu'ils respiraient. Je les pris l'un et l'autre par un bras. Finalement c'était pas plus mal d'être tombés dans l'eau. Je n'aurais jamais pu les sortir d'une voiture en flamme ou autre. Quitte à nager un peu plus, je décidai de les trainer jusqu'à la rive la plus éloignée. On ne sait jamais. Imaginons que les frelons aient infiltré la police.

Les torches commençaient à balayer le fleuve et j'entendis les sirènes. Je décidai de m'éloigner encore un peu. Grand bien me prit puisqu'un peu plus loin, la berge était envahie de carcasses de petites embarcations où nous pourrions nous planquer un peu. Je nageai jusque là. Je réussis à trainer le corps d'Edward sur quelques mètres, le laissant caché derrière une barque avant de revenir chercher Emmett resté à moitié dans l'eau. Ce dernier était bien plus lourd que son frère et j'eus un mal de chien à l'emmener près de son frère.

Et maintenant ?

Si les frelons avaient effectivement infesté la police, ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire des rondes sur les rives. Et j'avais beau m'être éloignée du lieu du crash, je ne me sentais pas du tout d'aller plus loin avec deux mecs inconscients auxquels je devais facilement rendre vingt kilo, plutôt trente voire même plus en ce qui concernait Emmett. Je pourrais peut-être cacher leurs corps sous une barque et aller chercher de l'aide ou du moins une autre voiture.

Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les laisser seuls, surtout sans connaissance. L'absence de Félix et de ses hommes et le fait que leurs bureaux se trouvaient assez loin de là me bloquaient un peu. Mon appartement n'était pas loin mais le problème restait le même, comment les transporter ? Mon seul moyen de transport se trouvait à présent dans les eaux du Nil. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'explique cela sans me compromettre.

Tout au long de ma réflexion, j'avais examiné la blessure d'Edward. Elle ne saignait plus mais il allait falloir retirer la balle qui n'avait pas traversé et il aurait besoin de quelques points de suture. Réfléchir à un moyen de nous en sortir m'évitait de penser au sang. Bien qu'ayant déjà été recouverte de sang à plusieurs reprises, je détestais cela. La texture, l'odeur…

_Bella ! _ Pense donc à autre chose !

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit sortir mon couteau par reflexe mais il ne s'agissait que d'Emmett qui émergeait de ses pommes.

Une fois Emmett bien réveillé, tout fut tout de suite plus facile. Il voulait appeler son père pour trouver quelqu'un pouvant prendre soin d'Edward sans éveiller les soupçons ni poser de questions. On aurait aussi pu appeler Félix. Autre problème : pas de téléphone ! Les nôtres n'étaient pas amphibies et n'avaient pas survécu. Dans l'état dans lequel nous étions, trempés, puant la vase à plein nez, des traces de sang, etc, ce n'était pas le moment d'aller faire du porte à porte pour un appel.

Je proposai donc d'aller à mon appartement. Emmett chargea Edward sur son dos et je le guidai jusqu'à chez moi. J'y avais de quoi le soigner et dès que Carlisle nous aurait donné un nom, ce médecin pourrait venir faire sa petite couture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans l'appartement. Félix de nouveau injoignable – cela arrivait dans le désert de Siwa – Carlisle devant nous rappeler avec un nom, je demandai à Emmett de poser Edward dans la petite baignoire pour que l'on puisse laver sa plaie.

_- Bonne idée mais pourquoi se contenter de ne lui laver que la plaie. Il pue tellement que c'en est une infection._

_- Je te signale que nous sentons tous les trois la même chose._

_- C'est bien ce que je dis._

Je secouai la tête en esquissant le seul sourire que la nervosité me permettait. Je vérifiai pour la millième fois au moins son pouls et sa fréquence respiratoire. Je fus plus radicale qu'Emmett qui avait pensé déshabiller de manière classique son frère et découpai tout. Tout ? Non, pas le caleçon. Et quand Emmett s'en approcha, je grognai. J'avais mes limites.

_- Si tu lui enlèves son caleçon, tu te débrouilles, je sors._

Emmett éclata de rire.

_- Pudique, petite Bella ?_

Je ne dis rien et rougis violemment. Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu, si ? En tout cas, pas dans la réalité. Cela ne faisait peut-être pas de moi quelqu'un de prude. J'étais sorti avec de nombreux mecs. Nombreux faut peut-être pas exagérer, disons plusieurs. Je les avais embrassés, voire une ou deux fois laissés me peloter, toujours au-dessus des vêtements, et n'avais jamais couché avec aucun.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question d'amour. Je n'y croyais pas trop. C'était plus une question de confiance et d'envie. Bref, du coup, je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu. Pas même Jacob qui mettait au moins un caleçon pour se promener chez moi ou chez lui quand j'étais là.

Je me chargeai de nettoyer la plaie tandis qu'Emmett lavait le reste. Je lui indiquai le savon de Jacob. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward apprécierait l'odeur du mien. Emmett s'était à moitié désapé aussi.

Qu'Edward soit toujours inconscient me paniquait sérieusement mais je m'efforçai de rester calme, Emmett n'ayant pas l'air de craindre pour la vie de son frère. Il prit celui-ci dans ses bras et je l'aidai à l'envelopper dans une grande serviette propre. Je lui mis une serviette autour de la tête pour éviter que ses cheveux s'égouttent sur la plaie.

J'avais étendu deux serviettes sur le lit de la plus grande des deux chambres. Emmett y déposa Edward._ Bon sang_, il n'était pas sensé se réveiller là ? J'abandonnai Emmett cinq minutes en lui donnant un caleçon propre appartenant à Jake. Je filai prendre une douche et me changer. A l'hôpital, si les médecins se lavent les mains et tout ça, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien. Essayons de limiter les risques d'infection. Je revins avec le nécessaire pour désinfecter et suturer la plaie.

J'avais trouvé un stéthoscope et un tensiomètre. Je fis comme mon médecin et pris sa tension. Je n'étais absolument pas sûre de moi, c'était la première fois que je prenais une tension. Je m'y repris à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier mon résultat. Je trouvai 11/6. C'était ma tension habituelle mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifiait pour un homme de dix ans de plus que moi.

Je reçus le coup de téléphone de Carlisle pendant qu'Emmett était à son tour sous la douche.

_- Carlisle, c'est Bella._

_- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes fils ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire._

Je lui expliquai comment j'avais pris la tension d'Edward et il me précisa que 11/6 était un peu faible mais pas encore anormal. Je commençai vraiment à croire que j'étais la seule à paniquer même si je savais que ça ne se voyait pas à l'extérieur.

_- Le médecin que j'ai essayé de joindre ne se trouve pas au Caire en ce moment. Félix n'est toujours pas joignable ?_

_- Non._

_- Mince. A moins que tu ne sois capable de lui retirer la balle et de faire des points de suture, il faudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tant pis pour les conséquences._

Ah enfin une réponse logique.

_- Je sais faire des points de suture et je pourrais lui enlever la balle._

Les mots étaient sortis avant même que je n'ai pu les retenir. Il est vrai que j'avais déjà retiré des balles mais c'était sur des animaux et une fois sur moi. Et les points de suture idem. La blessure ne m'effrayait pas. La balle n'avait rien touché de sensible et avait cautérisé la plaie. Ce qui m'effrayait, c'était le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Carlisle m'apprit que les guêpes avaient bien infesté la police et par conséquent, si on pouvait éviter, il valait mieux ne pas emmener Edward à l'hôpital.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvai, masquée, engantée de stérile et me servant de pinces sous sachets également stériles et de fils et aiguilles à usage unique, à sortir une balle de l'épaule d'Edward Cullen. La vue du sang et son odeur étaient encore plus gênants à froid et je grimaçai. Emmett, masqué lui aussi, était à moitié assis sur son frère pour le tenir. Par chance, il me restait de l'anesthésique local.

J'avais acheté ce matériel la dernière fois que Nugget était venue en Egypte. Elle s'était faite attaquée, non pas par un crocodile ou un hippopotame mais par un énorme chien. J'avais dû lui faire huit points de suture. J'avais eu droit à tout un set de suture dont il me restait plus de la moitié. Il fallait bien que ça serve un jour.

La sortie de la balle dut être douloureuse puisqu'Edward gigota pas mal mais il ne bougea pas pendant la suture. Cinq points suffirent. C'était propre et net. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Je posai des compresses et bandai l'épaule pour les maintenir en place.

J'avais des antalgiques mais uniquement par voie orale. Edward risquait de faire une fausse route si nous le forcions à les prendre. Tant pis, ça devrait attendre son réveil. Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?

_- Tu penses qu'il y aura des dégâts ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait avoir accès à des appareils que je ne cache pas encore ici. Je ne sais pas, une IRM, une écho, peut-être une radio._

Je m'installai dans un fauteuil près du lit et surveillai la respiration de mon patient. Emmett fit de même de l'autre côté.

-

-

-

Au bout d'une heure, les constantes d'Edward étant restées les mêmes, je m'autorisai à aller dormir une heure. A mon réveil, je descendis chercher à manger à l'épicerie du coin. Emmett m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. J'avais bien fait de prévoir à manger comme si j'avais eu Jacob à table.

Emmett se retira pour aller faire un somme. Je lui prêtai mon lit. Je restai recroquevillée sur mon fauteuil, surveillant tous les signes que Carlisle m'avait indiqué comme étant de mauvais pronostic. Sur le qui-vive, j'étais prête à appeler une ambulance pour qu'on l'emmène à la seconde à l'hôpital. J'espérais ne pas avoir fait de dégâts et qu'il n'avait pas un traumatisme crânien sous jacent. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque prié pour lui. Sauf que je ne croyais en aucun Dieu.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru. Mais au bout de trois jours passés enfermée en compagnie du cadavre de mon frère, j'avais complètement abandonné l'idée. Il m'était impossible de penser qu'un Dieu ait pu laisser faire ça. La fureur monta en moi comme à chaque fois que j'autorisais mes pensées à trop vagabonder. C'était une chose de ne pouvoir contrôler mes rêves. Je pouvais au moins m'empêcher d'y penser pendant la journée.

Je me concentrai sur la respiration calme et régulière d'Edward. Ses traits détendus m'apaisèrent. On ne pouvait pas être si mal en point et rester si calme, si ?

Pour éviter de repartir dans des idées noires, je me mis à parler à Edward. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais découvert dans les trésors cachés des bibliothèques et musées égyptiens. Je lui parlai de ma thèse, lui exposant mes hypothèses, mais aussi ce que j'avais envie de croire à propos de l'une des plus célèbres reines d'Egypte. Je discutai aussi de la sienne. Edward était allé à l'université d'Oxford et y avait passé un doctorat en Histoire, section Antiquité. L'objet de sa thèse était _Extension du Nouvel Empire sous Thoutmosis II_. Et non seulement nous partagions la même époque, celle de la XVIIIème dynastie, mais nous avions également le même directeur de thèse. En effet, malgré mon appartenance à des universités américaines, c'était le Professeur Alistair, de l'université d'Oxford, qui m'aidait dans mes recherches. La thèse d'Edward était très bien écrite et abordait son sujet sous un angle très original.

Quand Emmett revint, je sortis à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Edward avait bougé et son pansement commençait à se tâcher de sang. Je n'avais plus ni compresses, ni bandes. Il fallait également que je passe porter plainte pour vol de voiture. Officiellement, j'étais au musée et ma voiture sur le parking avait été volée. Je l'avais « malheureusement » garée à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance. La police n'avait pu voir qui avait volé mon Aston. Par chance, le gardien de nuit était un des hommes infiltrés de Félix – ne me demandez pas pourquoi la CIA avait infiltré le musée du Caire. Il corrobora ma version comme quoi j'avais passé la nuit au musée. Le fait d'avoir ma clef de voiture en poche, qui n'avait plus rien de la clef vu que c'était une carte magnétique, les amena à réduire l'interrogatoire au minimum. Jouer les filles à papa désolée d'avoir perdu son jouet ne fut pas difficile, ma nouvelle voiture reposait maintenant avec les poissons en attendant que la police ne la treuille hors de l'eau.

Emmett avait une bonne nouvelle à m'apprendre à mon retour à l'appartement.

_- Edward s'est réveillé ! Edward s'est réveillé ! Bon, là, il redort. Mais il s'est réveillé. Il avait l'air d'aller. Juste un peu mal partout. Je lui ai donné les médicaments que tu avais laissés sur la table de chevet._

Le soulagement m'envahit toute entière. Je me laissai faire et ne pus même m'empêcher de rire quand Emmett me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en couper la respiration. J'allai refaire le pansement et cette fois-ci, je fixai le bras d'Edward un peu comme dans une écharpe à l'aide d'une taie de traversin.

Je passai l'après-midi auprès d'Edward en compagnie d'Emmett. Ce dernier me posa des questions mais, la force de l'habitude aidant, je réussis à toujours retourner la conversation dans sa direction et celle des fantômes. Je souris lorsqu'il me raconta des missions dont j'avais déjà entendu parler – j'avais des oreilles très attentives – mais qui auraient dû rester secrètes. Les gens avaient tendance à parler plus que nécessaire en ma présence.

N'ayant toujours pas appris à cuisiner autre chose que les gens, je nous fis une plâtrée de nouilles. J'allai me reposer tandis qu'Emmett prenait le premier quart. Vers minuit, j'allai le remplacer, lui promettant de le réveiller vers quatre heures pour qu'il prenne ma place auprès d'Edward. N'ayant pas le matériel pour le monitorer, nous ne voulions pas le laisser seul. Le médecin de Carlisle n'était toujours pas en ville. Il s'avérait que c'était le même que celui auquel s'adressait Félix. Ce dernier nous avait réservé un vol pour le lendemain matin. Les jets de l'agence étaient tous à droite à gauche. Mon vol était plus tôt que celui des Cullen. Il fallait qu'Edward tienne jusqu'à son retour en Angleterre.

-

-

-

Je vérifiai de nouveau le pansement quand Edward m'attrapa le bras et me fit passer par-dessus lui. En un mouvement rapide, je me retrouvai allongée sous lui, assis à califourchon, sa main coincée sur ma gorge, bloquant l'arrivée d'air. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal pour qu'il me lâche et réussis à murmurer.

_- Edward… c'est… moi… Bella…_

Soudain, il parut me reconnaître et sa main se retira de mon cou, libérant ma trachée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que son regard ne se fixe au mien. Je me sentis comme happée par l'intensité de ses deux émeraudes. Son expression me fit frissonner. Ses yeux s'assombrirent davantage. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre autant de temps avant de retrouver une respiration au rythme normal. Une partie de moi me criait de me débattre et de m'enfuir, n'acceptant pas la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais quand je remuai sans grande conviction, son regard brûla de désir et une étrange chaleur m'envahit jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je me surpris à apprécier le poids de son corps sur le mien.

Vraiment apprécier.

Et quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens, j'eus envie d'attraper son visage pour retrouver ce regard qui me liquéfiait. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être en train de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avant qu'Edward ne se penche vers moi et que ses lèvres ne la libèrent, évoluant sur les miennes avec avidité. J'étais certaine que c'était parce que j'avais été surprise que je ne résistai pas. J'avoue que je n'aurais rien parié là-dessus. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'en avais eu envie à partir du moment où il s'était retrouvé assis sur moi. Mais, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas admis à voix haute.

Ses lèvres avaient la douceur du satin et, bien qu'il m'embrassait avec fougue, il restait une grande part d'interrogation dans son baiser, me laissant sentir que je pouvais m'échapper si je le souhaitais. Alors je lui rendis son baiser. Je glissai mes mains sur sa nuque et me laissai aller contre lui. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, accompagnant ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il lécha ma lèvre inférieure, je le laissai venir taquiner ma langue de la sienne. Je grognai de plaisir et une vague de désir humide comme je n'en avais jamais connue me souleva toute entière.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et me caresser doucement le ventre. Sa main dessinait de larges cercles, s'approchant insensiblement de ma poitrine sans jamais l'effleurer. Mon pouls s'accéléra encore. Tous les muscles de mon ventre se contractaient sous ses mains et je me cambrai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Le contact de son bas-ventre me fit frémir, même à travers mon jean. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser quand sa main empauma mon sein par-dessus mon soutien gorge.

Edward délaissa ma bouche pour déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'attrapai ses fesses fermes et musclées et l'attirai vers moi. Je n'avais plus ses yeux pour y lire son désir mais son corps parlait pour lui. Son excitation se pressait contre mon bas-ventre et la sensation de nos bassins frottant l'un contre l'autre était divinement insoutenable. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais qu'il calme le feu qui s'était embrasé à l'intérieur de moi. Je le voulais en moi.

Je le poussai gentiment mais fermement pour qu'il retombe sur le dos. Il fallait se débarrasser de la barrière que formaient nos vêtements. Le chevauchant, j'attrapai mon tee-shirt que je retirai rapidement avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Les mains d'Edward pressaient de manière nonchalante mes flancs tandis qu'il me dévisageait avec des yeux brûlants et son sourire en coin si craquant.

Peut-être aurais-je dû lui dire que c'était ma première fois. Mais sur l'instant toute pensée cohérente s'envolait à peine évoquée. Je le voulais maintenant. J'en avais besoin. S'il s'arrêtait, s'il reculait, je ne le supporterais pas. Chaude, mouillée comme je ne l'avais jamais été, j'étais prête à m'offrir à cet homme qui me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Pour lui, je n'étais ni un porte feuille, ni un arbre généalogique, ni une porte ouverte vers la haute société britannique. J'étais Bella et il était Edward.

Et cette nuit, je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne. J'avais attendu l'homme qui me ferait ressentir cette envie. C'était lui.

S'arrachant de sa contemplation, Edward me fit rebasculer sur le dos. Il déboutonna mon jean, en défit la fermeture éclair puis me le retira simultanément avec ma culotte. Un éclair d'appréhension me traversa quand il retira son boxer. Lui aussi eut un brin d'hésitation alors qu'il se débarrassait de son vêtement mais elle disparut pour laisser sa place à du désir pur tandis qu'il replongeait son regard dans le mien. Il se rallongea sur moi, se positionnant entre mes jambes, son sexe tendu et dur à l'entrée du mien. Il s'engouffra en moi d'un coup de rein brutal.

La surprise et la douleur me firent pousser un cri que j'amoindris en mordant violemment son épaule. Edward resta immobile en moi un moment. J'avais la sensation que mes chairs intimes étaient étirées jusqu'à se rompre. Il commença à aller et venir doucement, comme s'il se faisait de la place, nous arrachant des gémissements. Puis ce fut de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort. J'attrapai les draps autour de moi, les serrant dans mes poings. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de démêler la douleur du plaisir qui montait à présent en moi.

Mais lorsque sa bouche retrouva la mienne pour un long baiser, je fis fi de la douleur et me concentrai sur les sensations enivrantes qui me submergeaient. Edward quitta ma bouche pour aller titiller le lobe de mon oreille, grognant son plaisir d'une voix rauque. Je vibrai à ce son hautement érotique. Quand sa main experte vint cajoler ma poitrine, je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer contre sa main. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et je lui ouvris le passage pour laisser entrer sa langue habile. Mon plaisir se décupla.

Je voulais lui rendre ce plaisir mais ne savais pas exactement comment faire. Mais, étant donnés les grognements qui émanaient de sa gorge et de sa poitrine, je ne devais sans doute pas m'en inquiéter. Je pressai mon corps contre le sien, chaque poussée me pénétrant un peu plus. Je nouai mes jambes derrière son dos, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin du mien. Mes mains avaient laissé les draps pour s'accrocher à sa nuque, fourrageant régulièrement dans ses cheveux. Nous bougions à l'unisson, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nos gémissements et cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

La sensation instillée par son mouvement circulaire similaire dans ma bouche et sur mon sein… C'était presque trop et je me laissai envahir par une étrange chaleur qui montait doucement. Mes muscles internes palpitèrent autour du sexe d'Edward jusqu'à se contracter complètement. L'orgasme me secoua toute entière, frissons électriques parcourant tout mon corps, et, criant son prénom, je me noyai dans ses yeux émeraudes où se mêlaient désir et émerveillement.

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se firent l'écho d'un abandon total alors qu'il jouissait en moi.

_- Bella !!_

Il resta un petit peu en moi, profitant des derniers spasmes de notre jouissance, puis il se retira. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un long et tendre baiser. Ses bras m'étreignirent et je poussai un soupir de contentement.

On resta serrés l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations reprirent leur rythme normal. Edward finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, toujours allongé entre mes jambes. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de ma poitrine. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux.

-

-

-

Des bras enlaçaient fermement ma taille…

Des bras ?

Les restes de mon assoupissement s'évanouirent brutalement et je voulus me redresser, prête à repousser mon agresseur. Sauf que mon assaillant n'en était pas un. Je m'étais endormi avec Edward et c'étaient ses bras qui me tenaient. Sa tête posée sur mon ventre m'avait empêchée de me relever. Il grogna devant mon mouvement brusque mais continua à dormir.

Je regardai l'heure. J'avais dormi plus de trois heures sans faire de cauchemars…

Je réalisai tout à coup qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas seuls dans l'appartement. Je devais réveiller Emmett… une heure plus tôt. N'ayant pas envie de me faire surprendre en tenue d'Eve dans le lit de son frère, je me dégageai de son étreinte, me levai et me rhabillai. J'avais saigné un tout petit peu mais ça n'avait pas laissé de traces. Je réussis à remettre son boxer à Edward non sans être passée par toutes les variations de rouge possible. Il était assez grand pour se laver tout seul quand il se réveillerait. J'allai prendre une douche.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je refis le pansement d'Edward. Je me réinstallai sur le fauteuil en attendant l'heure de partir à l'aéroport. N'ayant aucune envie de laisser mon esprit divaguer, c'est Ipod défilant des œuvres de Giacomo Puccini et d'Elgar, et un roman racontant l'amour impossible entre un vampire et une humaine (^^) dans les mains qu'Emmett me trouva.

_- Ben alors, petite Bella, tu n'étais pas sensée me réveiller ? Avoue que mon frère est mignon quand il dort et que tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de le garder pour toi toute seule…_

Je répondis en baillant.

_- Il est mignon quand il dort et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'ai pas pu résister… que veux-tu… _

En le prenant sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Emmett ne saurait pas à quel point j'étais sérieuse. Parce que j'avais la réponse à ma question. Non seulement je le trouvais beau, mais il m'attirait carrément. J'étais sous le charme d'Edward Cullen. Mais, pas plus qu'avec Rakesh ou un autre homme, l'attirance physique ne suffirait.

Je me levai et m'étirai. Entre la poursuite en voiture, le plongeon, la nage, la journée passée à surveiller Edward et notre gymnastique horizontale, mes muscles étaient endoloris. Je n'aurais sans doute pas été contre un bon massage.

Je pris un bon petit déjeuner avec Emmett et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Edward ne se réveilla pas et j'empêchai Emmett de le secouer comme un prunier. J'étouffai la vague de déception que je sentis poindre en moi. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Cela nous évitait une conversation embarrassante. Edward n'était pas homme à s'attacher. Je n'y étais pas prête non plus. Je m'étais donnée à lui en toute connaissance de cause et j'assumais toujours les décisions que je prenais.

Je pris quelques minutes afin de lui écrire un petit mot. Un peu plus en fait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui laisser. J'optai finalement pour quelque chose de simple.

_Edward,_

_Va passer des examens complémentaires pour vérifier que_

_ton épaule va bien. Je ne suis pas médecin !!!_

_Merci._

J'avais longuement hésité mais merci me paraissait être suffisant. De plus, si la lettre tombait dans les mains d'Emmett, il était suffisamment sibyllin. Je déposai la lettre dans une enveloppe sous le verre d'eau et les comprimés d'antalgiques.

Je m'approchai d'Edward et l'embrassai tendrement.

_- Prends soin de toi._

Je retrouvai Emmett dans l'entrée.

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée là, mais merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Et merci pour mon petit frère. C'est pas la peine de rougir petite Bella._

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-

-

-

Je pris l'avion sans mon Aston mais avec des moments que je garderai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. L'intensité de ses yeux couleur émeraude quand il m'avait regardée, l'abandon qui l'avait envahi lors de son orgasme, le plaisir qui m'avait emportée, ce sentiment fugace de sécurité, dans ses bras…

Pour lui, je ne serais jamais qu'une femme parmi d'autres. Mais pour moi, il restera ma première fois.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Suite lundi…**


	5. 4 Londres

**Hello,**

**Merci pour vos reviews…**

**Pour répondre à Angel, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de pas trop redondant même si certains passages seront les mêmes parce qu'importants pour tous les deux à mon sens.**

**Lien tenue de Bella sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

A mon retour à Londres, on avait fêté les vingt-trois ans de Jacob d'un pique nique amélioré chez le concessionnaire Ferrari, non loin des Horse Guards. Jacob avait eu le droit de mettre son nez dans les moteurs, les mains dans le cambouis et même d'en conduire trois dans Londres. J'étais une très bonne cliente, bien que toutes mes voitures ne terminent pas à l'eau et que le renouvellement n'était pas si régulier que ça, et avait négocié cette soirée sans difficultés.

Les quinze jours qui avaient suivi ne m'avaient pas laissé le temps de souffler. Le British Museum organisait une exposition avec les objets que nous avions découverts à Gwâlior. Ces derniers leur avaient été prêtés par le Musée National Indien de Delhi.

La soirée organisée par les Volturi en était l'ouverture.

_- Bee, t'es prête ?_

_- Une seconde !_

A la suite d'un incident de plomberie, Jacob vivait dans ma chambre d'amis. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'en temps normal, il passait déjà ses journées chez moi. Et ce soir, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une fille, il était mon cavalier. Je calai mes poignards à mes chevilles. Je me redressai et fis un sourire à ma glace. Ou plutôt une grimace qui tentait de ressembler à un sourire. Et je sortis le rejoindre.

On éclata de rire en se voyant. On était assortis. Même si j'avais fait un effort et portai un tee-shirt noir plutôt élégant, j'avais gardé mon éternel jean. Jacob portait une chemise noire, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, sur un jean neuf, juste assez serré pour qu'on devine à quel point ses cuisses étaient musclées. J'enfilai des escarpins noirs fins avec de minuscules talons et j'étais fin prête.

Quil avait forcé ma porte dans l'après-midi sous les commentaires hilares de mon lâcheur de faux-frère et d'Embry, et il avait réussi à me convaincre de le laisser me coiffer. Un chignon bas assez serré, des espèces d'anglaises alors que mes cheveux étaient séparés par une raie sur le côté, vue de face, on avait l'impression que j'avais coupé mes cheveux au carré. Le rouge sur mes lèvres et le noir de mon haut soulignaient ma peau pâle.

_- Magnifique, ma chérie. Attends je vais prendre une photo de nous avant qu'on ne fasse des stripteases sur la table pour raison d'ébriété. _

_- Avant ou après le discours d'Aro ?_

_- Avant bien sûr. Après les autres seront trop ivres pour nous remarquer. Et puis, faudrait surtout pas se faire coiffer sur le poteau. Donc, étape un, arrivée, champagne, étape deux, salutations Monsieur le Directeur, champagne, étape trois, salut les Volt, champagne. Et cætera. Objectif à atteindre, finir cinq coupes de champagne avant d'avoir salué le Premier ministre._

_- Je ne pense pas que le Premier Ministre soit là._

_- D'après Quil, si. Et tu sais bien que ce que dit Quil, c'est parole d'évangile. Note là celle-là, je l'aime bien, elle rime. Faudra que je la lui ressorte._

Et en effet, le Premier Ministre était là, accompagné de sa femme Sarah. Ce ne fut pas une raison suffisante pour que je boive du champagne. D'une part parce que je ne buvais que très rarement de boissons alcoolisées et surtout parce que je n'aimais pas le champagne. Ça me tournait la tête en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallait pour finir la coupe. Et je n'aimais pas spécialement perdre le contrôle. Personne n'aimait que je perde le contrôle d'ailleurs. En fait le seul alcool que je supportais, c'était la Vodka Pomme. Avec beaucoup de pommes. Et très peu de vodka. D'accord, pas de Vodka du tout. Ice Tea, voilà c'était très bien pour moi.

A peine arrivés, Jacob m'abandonna pour les beaux yeux bleus d'une barmaid blonde. Je me lançai dans l'exercice périlleux du remerciement de mécènes, distribuant sourires et poignées de main. Je ne poussai pas le vice jusqu'à rire aux blagues vaseuses de certains ou flatter les égos surdimensionnés d'autres. J'avais très vite appris à repérer les personnes à la conversation intéressante, éliminant d'entrée de jeu celles qui commençaient leur première phrase par _moi, j'aurais pas fait comme ça_. J'étais plutôt forte à ce jeu de rôle même si j'espérais ne jamais m'y habituer vraiment et ne pas me transformer en lèche-cul. Pour ce dernier point, mon cynisme naturel m'était d'une grande aide.

Contrairement à mes habitudes, je m'étais surprise à attendre avec impatience cette soirée. Je n'en compris la raison qu'au bout d'une heure dans la salle prévue pour cette ouverture au musée. Mon regard fouillait davantage la foule, et s'arrêtait à chaque garde du corps, vigile, gardien présents. Je reconnus certains d'entre eux comme travaillant à la Voltera Corp., dont certains membres de l'équipe de Mike Newton, qui était chargée de la protection des frères Volturi. Mike n'était pas en vue mais ce n'était lui que je cherchais.

C'était Edward.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ce que ça voulait dire puisque deux bras forts enserrèrent ma taille. Ils me firent me retourner et je me retrouvai plaquée contre un corps musclé, des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Interdite, je laissai passer deux secondes avant de réagir. Je posai mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine et poussai de toutes mes forces. L'idée étant de m'en débarrasser sans me faire remarquer. Pas si facile. Je ne voulais surtout pas attirer l'attention des journalistes et photographes présents dans la salle. Il ne manquerait plus que ma tête fasse l'objet d'un article people ou autre. Quelle horreur !

Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres mais je ne desserrai pas les dents. A la deuxième tentative de le repousser, je réussis à lui faire desserrer son étreinte mais il ne me relâcha pas. Il se contenta de me dévisager, ses yeux gris brûlants de désir et un air de propriétaire sur le visage. Il me parla d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

_- Je suis là, Isabella. Ce n'est plus la peine de me chercher._

_- Lâche-moi Rakesh._

Il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il glissa une main dans mes cheveux et me fit remonter le visage vers lui en tirant légèrement sur eux. Son bras autour de mes hanches me pressa plus contre lui. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était content de m'avoir à sa merci. _Et merde_. Alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je glissai ma main entre nos deux bouches. Je sifflai.

_- Si tu m'embrasses encore, je te mords. Lâche-moi._

Son rire secoua tout son corps et le mien puisque nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

_- Mon petit chat se prend pour un tigre. Hum, méfie-toi, je pourrais aimer cela._

Il me relâcha, non sans avoir embrassé la paume de ma main et lorgné dans mon décolleté. Dans ma hâte pour m'éloigner de lui, je perdis l'équilibre, trébuchai et tombai assise sur une chaise heureusement vide. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses mains sur le dossier, de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me recroquevillai. En voyant mon expression, son rire s'accentua. Cela n'avait rien de plaisant et je rougis violemment.

Néanmoins je me rendis compte d'une chose. Ok, il m'attirait. Pas de doute là-dessus, je rougissais, mon pouls s'accélérait et je le trouvais toujours aussi beau gosse. Foutues hormones. Mais à aucun moment je n'avait senti cette décharge électrique qui me faisait frissonner toute entière, cette envie de me laisser aller… comme avec Edward. Même pour une nuit, je ne voulais pas de Rakesh. Je le savais mais ne l'avais pas encore accepté. C'était chose faite. Le constater me fit sortir de ma transe. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je poussai ses épaules, le forçant à lâcher ma chaise et à reculer.

_- Laisse-moi._

_- Allez, petit chat…_

Je me levai. Je tendis mon index vers sa poitrine.

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne joue pas. Je sais que c'est un peu difficile à accepter pour toi, Rakesh. Alors je vais parler très lentement. Je. Ne. Coucherais. Pas. Avec. Toi. Et. je. Ne. T'épouserais. Pas. Ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine, ni le mois prochain. Jamais. Et la prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses contre ma volonté, réfléchis bien avant. Surtout si tu comptes avoir une descendance un jour._

Ma sortie aurait eu plus d'effet si je ne m'étais pas pris le pied dans… dans rien en fait, le pied dans le vide et que je n'avais pas failli tomber. Son rire m'accompagna alors que je prenais une teinte cramoisie.

Rakesh ne fut pas le seul auquel je dus remettre les pendules à l'heure ce soir. Mais qu'avaient donc les hommes ? Il y avait tout un tas de belles jeunes filles de la haute société et de la jet set, majeures et sûrement consentantes, vêtues de belles robes de soirée. Tout cela me dépassait. La prochaine fois je viendrai avec mon sweat-shirt. Non. La prochaine fois, je ne viendrai pas.

_**(en italien)**_

_**- Bella ?**_

Mon grand-père et ses frères se tenaient derrière moi.

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Peux-tu venir avec nous cinq minutes, s'il te plait ?**_

Je les suivis dans une pièce déserte du musée. Ce fut Aro qui prit la parole. Des trois, c'était toujours lui l'homme des grands discours.

_**- Voilà, comme tu le sais, tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Nous allons organiser une petite fête…**_

_**- Non, je ne…**_

_**- Bella, c'est important dix-huit ans… la majorité… tout ça…**_

_**- Mais je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire ! Encore moins dans une de ces soirées sans ambiance où les gens sont là pour se montrer et pour… A la limite, s'ils veulent absolument être pris en photo, vous n'avez qu'à leur offrir une séance… Un petit podium avec un décor de fond, un photographe… et hop hop hop, défilé de people toute la matinée.**_

Marcus prit un air dépité.

_**- Isabella !**_

Caius rigola discrètement. Le plus jeune des trois frères Volturi aimait tout autant que moi les soirées et on s'enfuyait ensemble régulièrement pour se planquer. Alors il me racontait des histoires de leur enfance, de leur passage à l'université… C'est ainsi que je connaissais certains détails croustillants sur certains des plus sages et respectés professeurs diplômés d'Oxford. Comme la personne qui avait décoré le réfectoire avec du papier toilette, ou celui qui avait planqué des bombes à eau sous les coussins de tous les sièges du conseil de discipline.

_**- Bon, ok. Réfléchis pour ton anniversaire. Mais il y a autre chose. Et là, tu ne peux pas refuser. Il s'agit d'une vieille tradition familiale.**_

_**- Les traditions sont faites pour être bousculées.**_

_**- Isabella !**_

Visiblement je n'avais pas gardé cette phrase pour moi comme j'en avais l'intention.

_**- Ta mère l'a fait, nos mères aussi, nos cousines…**_

_**- Pitié, pas une de ces espèces de bal pour débutantes…**_

_**- Si, c'est exactement ça. Un mois après ton anniversaire… **_

_**- Non. Encore moins que mon anniversaire. Si vous avez envie de dépenser votre argent, achetez un hôpital. Au moins ce sera utile.**_

_**- Détrompe-toi Bella. Cette soirée est utile. C'est une soirée caritative. Et l'organiser emploie des tas de gens. De la couturière qui s'occupe de la dentelle de ta robe, au jardinier qui a planté les fleurs qui vont décorer la salle… je te fais pas un dessin, je suppose que tu as compris. C'est ça qui nous permet de faire tourner l'hôpital.**_

_**- Bien. Je ne vous interdis pas d'organiser des soirées. Je vous demande juste de trouver un autre thème… **_

De plus, ce ne serait pas mon nom qui attirerait les gens mais le leur. Ils pouvaient donc bien organiser leur soirée sans moi. Je fus surprise de voir Caius prendre la parole.

_**- S'il te plait, Bella, réfléchis-y. C'est important pour nous. Fais plaisir aux vieillards que nous sommes et réfléchis-y.**_

Je ne répondis pas mais acquiesçai. Caius avait plus de pouvoir sur moi que ses frères, peut-être parce qu'il ne jouait pas au despote avec moi. Disons qu'il jouait moins au despote avec moi que ses frères. On se dirigea tous les quatre vers la grande salle. Juste avant d'y entrer, Marcus m'arrêta.

_**- Une dernière chose. Le Prince Rakesh Kahn nous a demandé à ton père et nous l'autorisation de te faire la cour…**_

Je n'entendis pas la suite tant je restai stupéfaite. Je savais pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas avoué cela dans la petite pièce. Ici, je ne pouvais pas faire de scène et m'énerver sans attirer l'attention. J'étais tellement sidérée que je ne pipai mot. Ils avaient donné leur consentement… Mais dans quel siècle vivait-on ? Je n'en revenais pas. Je m'éloignai des trois frères. Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt ils allaient organiser une vente aux enchères et me vendront au plus offrant ?

Quant à Rakesh, il avait abusé de la cafetière. Et s'il pensait qu'il suffisait de mettre Charlie et les Volturi au courant de ses intentions envers moi, de se les mettre dans la poche, pour que je cède, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il fallait qu'il apprenne que non, c'était non. Et s'il remettait la main sur moi, s'il osait me toucher sans ma permission, il allait apprendre de quel bois je pouvais me chauffer.

J'étais peut-être paranoïaque mais il me semblait que tout cela était lié. Rakesh ne voulait de moi que pour servir son ambition dévorante. Et s'il en était de même pour ceux qui m'avaient abordée ce soir pour me draguer sans aucune subtilité, humour, tendresse et que sais-je encore ? Malgré leur présence au musée, aucun ne semblait s'intéresser à ce qui nous entourait. Pas plus à ce que je faisais d'ailleurs, voire pas même à moi. Chacun avait déclamé son Curriculum Vitae. D'accord, j'exagère… mais à peine… Quand étais-je devenue uniquement un bon parti ? Une chose que l'on met à son bras pour ouvrir des portes ? Etais-je à ce point si inintéressante ?

Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas de tous ces bureaucrates perdus sans leurs costards, leurs parapluies et leurs portables. Je ne voulais pas être présentée ni aux journalistes, ni à la société aristo britannique, ni aux célibataires du royaume. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me prenne pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Pratiquement aucune des personnes présentes ce soir ne savait quel était mon vrai monde. Les livres, l'Histoire peut-être. Mais dans mon monde, il y avait aussi des flingues, des couteaux, des courses poursuites qui se terminaient avec une Aston Martin dans le Nil. Entre autres.

Mais par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas fêter cet anniversaire. Cet anniversaire qui me rappelait le frère que je n'avais pas su sauver. Cet anniversaire qui avait été l'aboutissement sinistre de jours entiers de tortures, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales.

Un sentiment de trop plein me submergea toute entière. Je commençai à hyper ventiler. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de me laisser tomber par terre, de me rouler en boule et de pleurer les larmes que je n'avais pas versées depuis trois ans. Mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'avais pas versé une larme depuis l'enterrement de mon frère. Et croyez-moi, les sanglots sans larmes, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Je réussis à reprendre le dessus et à calmer ma respiration. Aucune des personnes autour de moi n'avait rien remarqué.

Mais quand je vis Rakesh s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire triomphant, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'eus comme un moment de colère mêlée de panique. Que faire pour qu'il me lâche ? Je ne vis qu'une solution à mon problème n'impliquant pas les lames que je portais à mes chevilles et un meurtre en présence de centaines de gens. Je me dirigeai vers Jacob, installé à une table, draguant une fille brune cette fois. La fille se leva et s'éloigna. Je traversai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui et m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Et je l'embrassai.

Jacob resta immobile un bref instant avant de répondre à mon baiser. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Jacob et moi nous embrassions facilement sur la bouche, mais ça restait tout à fait chaste. Le baiser de ce soir était bien plus possessif et charnel. Je finis par y mettre fin et me lovai dans le creux de son cou, mes mains enlacées autour de sa nuque.

_- Bella, tu veux qu'on rentre à l'appartement ?_

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tendre mais assez forte pour que je comprenne que Rakesh était encore dans le coin. Je remerciai intérieurement Jacob d'être aussi perceptif. J'entendis dans sa voix un brin d'inquiétude tout de même. Je lui murmurai.

_- A moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ton striptease alcoolisé…_

_- Tant pis pour les autres, tu me feras un show personnalisé._

Je vous avais dit, il savait réconforter les gens. A sa manière, certes, mais il savait.

_- Non, c'est ton idée. A toi le show. Je jouerai la spectatrice transportée de désir._

_- Si je te fais mon show, tu n'auras pas besoin de jouer._

_- Je m'excuse de te rappeler que ton charme ne fait pas effet sur moi._

_- Au moins tu admets que j'ai du charme._

_- Bien sûr. Je te trouve beau même. _

_- T'es pas mal non plus. Surtout dans cette tenue. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois mettre quelque chose d'aussi féminin sans que je n'aie besoin d'argumenter pendant des heures. _

_- Faut croire que le bachotage a fait son effet._

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_- Mouais. On y va ?_

J'acquiesçai et me décollai de lui pour me lever. Il se leva à son tour et on s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il avait posé sa main sur mes reins dans un geste de possessivité. Rakesh m'appela et toisa Jacob quand on se retourna. Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient que par une rapide présentation par Marcus en milieu d'année. Jacob resserra son étreinte.

_- Isabella, tu pars déjà ?_

_- Oui._

_- Nous rentrons chez nous. La journée a été longue. Et nous comptons bien sur la nuit pour l'être tout autant…_

Et sans plus attendre, Jacob m'emmena avec lui. Je crus entendre Rakesh grogner quelque chose mais ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. On récupéra nos effets et sortit du musée main dans la main. Il faisait froid pour un soir de juillet.

_- J'appelle un taxi ?_

Je secouai la tête. On habitait dans Carlisle Street, à dix minutes à pied du British Museum. Mais j'avais besoin de marcher. Jacob passa son bras autour de mes épaules et j'enlaçai sa taille. Notre retour se fit en silence. On fit un grand détour par Covent Garden et par les rues des théâtres. Jake savait parfaitement quand ne pas me forcer à parler ou faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois à l'appartement, j'allai prendre une douche et rejoignis mon lit.

-

-

-

Couchée sur le ventre au milieu de mon lit, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le matelas s'enfonça sous le poids de Jacob.

_- Fais-moi de la place._

_- Jake, j'étais en train de dormir._

_- C'est pas vrai. Je t'entends tourner en rond depuis ma chambre. Allez Bee, pousse-toi._

Les pièces étaient très bien insonorisées, l'isolation thermique et phonique ayant été refaites à neuf, mais Jacob me connaissait bien. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et ses jambes rencontrèrent mes pieds. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et je n'avais qu'un grand tee-shirt sur une culotte.

_- Putain, Bee, t'es gelée ! Tu devrais fermer ta fenêtre, chérie. Viens-là._

Il m'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ses bras, la tête cachée contre sa poitrine. Son corps irradiait une agréable chaleur.

– _Je suis désolé, Bee._

Je me redressai pour le regarder. Il savait. Je me laissai retomber.

_- Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si tu veux, je t'enlèverai et je t'emmènerai à l'autre bout du monde._

_- Sans prendre l'avion ?_

_- Sans prendre l'avion. Je viendrais avec mon cheval blanc et nous partirons dans le soleil couchant… _

Le silence se fit. Du moins entre nous puisque Nugget ronflait comme une bienheureuse dans le salon. Jacob n'ayant pas fermé la porte, on n'entendait plus qu'elle. Comprenant que je ne dirais rien de plus à ce sujet ce soir, Jacob détourna la conversation.

_- Puisque tout indique que ce n'était pas Rakesh, quelle est la personne que tu as cherchée toute la soirée ?_

Je me relevai à nouveau, bouche bée. Jacob était finalement bien trop perceptif pour mon bien. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire prendre sur le fait.

_- Come on, Bee. T'as passé ton temps à regarder partout. Quand tu cherches un… un problème, tu es plus discrète. Donc ce n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux._

Je revis les yeux émeraude d'Edward, son corps mince et musclé pratiquement nu dans la douche, puis dans la chambre, entièrement nu, prêt, dressé et ferme pour moi. Je reposai mon visage pour cacher les rougeurs qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Je ressentis la sensation de l'avoir en moi, dur et me remplissant complètement. Je rougis carrément cette fois. Fantasmer sur un homme dans les bras d'un autre presque nu était vraiment bizarre. Même pour moi. C'était peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux en fin de compte. Dangereux pour moi. Jacob s'exclama.

_- Oh puteborgne ! _

J'entendis son amusement quand il continua.

_- Beeee… C'est un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de te cacher, grâce à tes joues, la température de la pièce a gagné au moins deux degrés… Come on, raconte tout à Frère Jake._

Alors je lui parlai d'Edward. De ma rencontre avec les deux frères à Alexandrie à la course poursuite dans les rues du Caire.

_- Ah, je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose avec l'Aston. Bon dieu, Bella, dans le Nil ? Comment as-tu pu mettre cette merveille dans le Nil ?_

_- J'ai perdu le contrôle._

_- Ah ça, c'est sûr. Pour avoir perdu le contrôle… Dans le Nil… on n'a pas idée… totalement perdu le contrôle…_

Je lui avais dit que ma voiture avait terminé dans le Nil et que j'avais travaillé pour Félix mais je ne lui avais pas dit que les deux étaient liés. Jacob était sentimentaliste à l'encontre de mes voitures.

Je lui parlai de la douche, des points de suture et de la fameuse nuit avec Edward, sans entrer non plus dans les détails techniques et artistiques. Il était très étonné d'apprendre que c'était ma première fois mais ce ne fut pas ça qui le fit tiquer le plus. Après m'avoir passé un long savon pour ne pas avoir pensé au préservatif, il m'avait fait promettre de venir avec lui au laboratoire faire les tests. Puis Jacob resta silencieux un moment.

_- Et cet Edward, tu comptes le revoir ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Bee, ça a eu l'air de coller entre vous… tellement que vous en avez oublié de vous protéger…_

Au moins lui étais-je reconnaissante de rejeter la faute sur nous deux et non pas sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

_- Parce que lui comme moi savions que ce n'était que l'affaire d'une nuit._

_- En es-tu si certaine ?_

Non. Non, je n'en étais pas certaine. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le vérifier. De toute façon, à supposer qu'il veuille de moi, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible – déjà, il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de moi – il finirait par se lasser et me quitter. L'attraction ne suffisait pas. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'il s'agissait de ça et pas d'une forme de remerciement. J'étais venue les chercher, je l'avais soigné. Peut-être était-ce de la reconnaissance ?

Non. Je ne voulais pas croire ça. J'avais lu du désir dans ses yeux. De cela, j'étais certaine. Et cette nuit devait rester unique. Même l'amour ne suffisait pas à garder les gens autour de moi vivants et heureux. L'attraction n'avait aucune chance. La seule personne qui résistait encore et toujours, c'était Jacob. Malgré la rumeur qui courait au musée et que j'avais, non pas lancée, mais entretenue sur notre couple, ou malgré la scène du baiser de ce soir et le fait que je l'avais fait rentrer avec moi au lieu de le laisser continuer à s'amuser.

Je n'étais pas la seule à profiter de cette rumeur. Habituellement, c'était même Jacob qui s'en servait. Non pas de la rumeur dont il n'était au courant que depuis une quinzaine de jours. Mais je ne comptais le nombre de fois où j'étais devenue pour quelques instants sa petite amie, sa fiancée, voire même sa femme. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs. Une jeune femme avait frappé à ma porte, prétextant vouloir me parler. Il s'était avéré qu'elle voulait me parler de la liaison torride qu'elle avait avec mon _mari_. Je ne l'avais compris que lorsque Jacob nous avait rejointes. Couple libéré mais loyal uniquement à notre duo, avais-je argué alors que Jacob m'avait tenu dans ses bras. Et elle était partie, furieuse. Mais il ne s'en servait pas en public comme je l'avais fait ce soir.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de « fuir » de cette façon. J'avais même plutôt tendance à m'attirer des problèmes à cause de ma franchise. Mais, ce soir, j'avais senti que la situation m'échapperait si je la laissais partir dans cette direction. Néanmoins, je devais des excuses à Jacob.

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour avoir cassé ton coup ce soir. J'aurais dû trouver une autre solution pour me débarrasser de ce… de tous ces… _

_- Connards ? Oh, t'inquiète, c'était déjà parti en eau de boudin mon affaire. J'ai quand même fini par embrasser une jolie fille… et atterri dans son lit… _

Il bailla et m'embrassa le haut du crâne.

_- Et je crois que je vais y rester pour la nuit. A moins que tu n'insistes pour avoir ton striptease ? Ou une longue nuit avec moi ?_

_- Bonne nuit, Jake._

Il bailla de nouveau.

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Bonne nuit ma chérie._

Il s'endormit rapidement.

Et se mit à ronfler. J'éclatai de rire. Entre lui et Nugget, il me serait impossible de dormir. Je me rhabillai donc et allai courir. La chienne se réveilla immédiatement.

Alors que je courrais dans le parc dont j'avais escaladé les grilles, Nugget s'étant faufilée dans un trou du grillage, je gardais un petit sourire. Même quand Jacob m'avait engueulée pour le rapport non protégé, j'avais dû réprimer ce sourire. Il avait parfaitement raison, c'était une connerie, l'oubli, pas le reste. Et c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous chouchoutait, qui prenait soin de vous. Jacob était un grand frère génial.

-

-

-

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol pour éviter son coup de pied avant de me remettre sur mes pieds d'un coup d'abdos. Toujours accroupie, je fis tourner ma jambe et fauchai les siennes. Il tomba dans un bruit mat mais roula quand je voulus lui porter un coup plus vicieux en faisant un salto avant et en retombant sur lui de mes deux jambes. Reprenant aussitôt mon équilibre, je repris de nouveau ma place face à lui et on redémarra notre étrange danse, nous tournant doucement autour.

Il lança une nouvelle offensive, je bloquai son pied de mes deux bras croisés mais la force de son attaque me fit reculer. Je feintai à gauche pour dévier à la dernière seconde vers la droite et le frapper dans les côtes. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et je dus me baisser pour éviter son poing. Je levai mes mains et attrapai son poignet. Je tirai dessus et en me tournant, je crochetai ses jambes et le fis basculer par-dessus mon épaule, me servant de la vitesse pour contrer son poids. Je me laissai tomber en même temps que lui et lui coinçai le bras de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger sans que je lui fasse mal. Très mal. Il frappa le tapis et je le libérai.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard nous étions de nouveau face à face. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et je dus faire un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter son pied qui glissa dans l'air à l'endroit où se trouvait mon visage quelques infimes instants auparavant. Ce faisant je frappai sa jambe et le fis vaciller sur sa jambe d'appui. Je ne perdis pas une miette de temps et contre attaquai immédiatement. Je mis toute ma force dans mon saut. Et j'atteignis son épaule de mon pied et il atterrit sur son ventre.

Il se releva en tenant son bras contre lui et en frottant son épaule.

_- Mince, Jacob, je t'ai fait mal ?_

_- Bee, tu tapes comme une fillette. Je suis mal tombé, poulette, c'est tout._

_- Comme une fillette, hein… mon vieux, si je n'amortissais pas mes coups, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler…_

_- Que des mots, ma chérie, que des mots._

Il reprit l'entrainement par une série mêlant directs et crochets. Jacob était beaucoup plus fort que moi, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je réussissais à bloquer chacun de ses coups. Et je les lui rendais coup pour coup. Chacun d'entre nous retenait ses coups et heureusement, parce que si Jacob me frappait de toutes ses forces, je ne serais plus là pour vous en parler. Il n'aurait pas même besoin de toutes ses forces. Je ne commettrai pas l'erreur, si je pouvais faire autrement, de provoquer un homme dans un vrai combat rapproché sans armes.

_- Alors, tu fatigues ?_

_- Dans tes rêves._

Je le lui prouvai en l'envoyant au tapis par un coup de pied circulaire qui l'atteignit dans le ventre. Ses abdominaux étaient en béton armé et je faillis me faire mal au pied. Il tomba de manière tout sauf élégante sur son postérieur et s'allongea. Surprise, je restai figée jusqu'à ce qu'il tapote le tapis à ses côtés pour que je le rejoigne. Je m'installai sur mon coude pour le regarder. Il semblait avoir du mal à récupérer sa respiration.

_- Ben, moi, je suis crevé. Faut vraiment que tu trouves une activité pour te vider de toute cette frustration._

_- Qui te dit que je suis frustrée ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'es essoufflé au bout de quelques minutes de combat que je devrais l'être. _

_- T'es sûre de ne pas être frustrée ?_

_- Où veux-tu en venir, Jacob ?_

_- Ça fait un mois et tu penses encore à lui._

Yeux émeraude, désir, détermination… Je démentis pourtant avec véhémence.

_- Je ne pense pas à lui._

Jacob se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas possible. Je venais de me faire griller. Ma fonction_ réfléchis avant de parler_ devait être hors service. Tout comme ma fonction _cessons d'imiter les tomates très mûres_.

_- A qui voulais-tu que je pense d'ailleurs ?_

_- C'est ça, essaie de te rattraper._

Cela faisait beaucoup rire Jacob qu'une fille capable de… de faire ce que j'étais capable de faire avec un flingue, un poignard ou une voiture, capable d'endurer menaces et tortures pratiquement sans ciller, rougissait aussi facilement. Et il en profitait bien, ce salaud condescendant.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? Ses baisers ou c'est plus bas que ça se passss…_

Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter le poing que j'avais balancé et qui atterrit dans le matelas de sol. Et le combat reprit. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup moins silencieux. Jacob n'arrêta pas de me chauffer avec des allusions à Edward.

Alors que je le coinçai de nouveau, il me susurra un Edward lascif à l'oreille. Puis vint le retour des questions d'ordre intime.

Je ne le laissai pas gagner sur ce coup-là et réussis à ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Non sans mal…

Il finit par cesser son petit jeu, non sans me promettre d'y revenir. A moins que je ne l'accompagne le vendredi soir pour une soirée tournée des bars.

Je cédai au chantage.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**A lundi…**


	6. 5 British Museum

Jacob s'était fait un plaisir de me sortir dans les bars tous les vendredis et les samedis soirs de l'été et à deux, trois voire quatre séances de cinéma par semaine. Quand il ne travaillait pas, Embry venait avec nous et quand c'était Jacob qui travaillait, Embry et/ou Quil me sortait. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être la petite sœur qu'on trainait par obligation. Ce vendredi soir ne ferait pas exception.

Ce soir, tous les trois étaient là, et j'avais _vraiment_ l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Embry avait Quil. Jacob avait déjà trouvé une fille. Tous les quatre dansaient sur la piste aménagée dans un coin du pub.

_- Comment une jolie fille comme vous se retrouve-t-elle toute seule assise à un bar avec un verre pratiquement vide ?_

_- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il suffit de s'asseoir à un bar, de commander un verre, de le boire. Et de rabrouer quiconque s'approche d'elle._

Je me tournai pour faire face à l'inconnu qui m'avait adressé la parole.

Roux, les yeux bleus, le nez plein de taches de rousseur, il portait encore des rondeurs toutes adolescentes. Il me semblait pourtant plus âgé que moi. Son accent était sans conteste irlandais. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux qui me donna envie d'y répondre. Il me tendit une main et je la serrai.

_- Liam._

_- Bella._

Il me demanda la permission de s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté de moi. Peu habituée à avoir à donner mon avis sur la question, j'acquiesçai.

_- Italienne ?_

_- A moitié. Irlandais ?_

_- A moitié. Tu habites à Londres ?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi aussi. J'entre en dernière année de droit à l'université ici. Et toi ?_

_- Histoire, à Oxford. Et langues anciennes._

_- En quelle année ?_

_- Je finis mon doctorat d'Histoire et il me reste un an en Langues._

_- Je m'excuse, je sais que l'âge d'une dame n'est pas demandable par un gentleman mais tu me parais bien jeune pour être déjà thésarde._

Je restai évasive.

_- J'ai commencé tôt._

_- Je ne suis pas très calé en Histoire. Je ne connais que l'Histoire de mon pays et encore pas très bien. Je connais un peu mieux les légendes qui circulent dans notre vert pays. _

_- Les mythes et légendes tirent souvent leurs origines dans la réalité._

Il resta un moment silencieux à siroter son verre. Je fis de même avec celui qu'il m'avait commandé.

_- Est-ce vrai ce qui a été raconté dans le film sur le Roi Arthur ?_

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment irlandais comme légende… Le fait qu'il ait été à moitié romain, à moitié celte ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Ça fait partie des hypothèses._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire._

_- J'ai plus tendance à pencher pour l'hypothèse syncrétique selon laquelle Arthur serait l'amalgame de plusieurs chefs celtes. La civilisation celtique n'était pas vraiment celle d'un roi unique. Plutôt divisée en de nombreuses tribus. Mais je n'ai pas vécu à cette époque et ça reste une hypothèse._

Je passai un excellent moment en sa compagnie. Quel pied de passer une soirée où nul n'attend quoi que ce soit de l'autre si ce n'est une conversation agréable et sans compétition testostérone vs œstrogène. On parla des films pseudo-historiques et de leurs similitudes avec la réalité. Puis la conversation dériva sur le cinéma en général. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jacob me montrer ses pouces. Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux sans me faire remarquer par mon voisin. Mon frère de cœur finit par partir avec sa conquête du soir. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils iraient dans son appartement à elle. Je n'allais pas tarder à rentrer. Nous devrions convenir d'un code, lui et moi, tant que nous cohabiterons. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tomber sur lui et une fille en train de… enfin bref.

Alors que nous allions nous séparer, je me penchai vers Liam et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, je lui dis.

_- Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera._

_- Quoi ? Qui ?_

_- La jeune femme blonde là-bas._

_- Que… comment ?_

_- Etre observatrice fait partie de mon métier._

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. J'avais remarqué que Liam avait passé la soirée à lui jeter des coups d'œil. Discrets, certes mais tout de même. Et la jeune femme en question faisait de même, non sans me jeter au passage un regard à la fois meurtrier et déçu. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville.

_- Mais elle vient toujours accompagnée, je ne l'ai jamais vue seule ou uniquement avec des filles..._

_- Je ne suis pas infaillible mais je t'encourage à essayer. Et je suis venue avec trois hommes ce soir, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de m'aborder._

Je ne le laissai pas me répondre que tous trois m'avaient lâchement abandonnée quand ils m'avaient vu discuter avec lui et je m'en allai.

Il n'y avait pas de bruits suspects dans l'appartement quand je rentrai et Nugget ne s'était pas planquée. Je reçus un SMS pendant que je finissais la pizza du midi.

_Alors comblée ?_

_J._

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

_La pizza est bonne._

_Mon estomac est ravi._

_B._

_T'es pas drôle._

_J._

_Mince, je faisais des efforts pourtant._

_Que veux-tu, nul ne peut te concurrencer dans le domaine du rire._

_B._

_Alors, il te plaisait pas ?_

_J._

_Je ne lui plaisais pas._

_B._

_Comment c'est possible ?_

_J._

_Y a quelqu'un d'autre._

_B._

_Génial. Un plan à 3 ?_

_J._

_Tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_J'aime mieux les chiffres pairs._

_B._

_Ne me tente pas._

_Allumeuse._

_J._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_B._

Lorsqu'on ressortit le vendredi suivant, je demandai à Jacob de nous conduire dans le même bar. Mon colocataire perdit son pari. Il allait devoir se charger du travail ménager toute la semaine suivante. Bella la marieuse avait encore frappé !!! Et à nouveau j'avais pu me sentir un peu plus 'normale', l'espace d'une soirée.

-

-

-

Des gardes du corps ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Déjà, un mois et demi après leur demande, je n'avais toujours pas accepté de fêter mon anniversaire. « La dictature, c'est ferme ta gueule. La démocratie, c'est cause toujours. » Woody Allen n'avait pas vraiment tort. Et cette réplique seyait comme un gant aux Volt Bro. En plus voilà que j'apprenais qu'il y aurait une centaine d'invités et que je devrais avoir des gardes du corps. C'était hors de question.

J'allai à Kensington pour le signaler à Charlie puisque je n'arrivais pas à le joindre sur son portable. Il n'était pas rentré d'un colloque sur l'environnement. Il m'avait pourtant demandé de passer. Je laissai donc un message à Alfred, le majordome, avant de me rendre au musée. Je n'étais pas à sa disposition. J'avais aussi du travail. Je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer et entrai au British Museum.

Jacob m'y attendait dans mon bureau de fortune, un ancien placard à balais au fond du sous-sol. Il était assis sur mon… ma chaise et avait posé les pieds sur mon bureau.

_- Hum… mais tu as ta tête des grands jours, chérie. Avec qui t'es-tu disputée cette fois ?_

Je lui expliquai.

_- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien cette soirée…_

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ferais à présent face à un cadavre. Jacob leva les mains en signe de reddition.

_- Je sais aussi que plus on te forcera à le faire plus tu résisteras. Mais, ma chérie, Dém n'aurait pas…_

Je l'arrêtai immédiatement d'un geste de la main.

_- Il est mort. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il aurait dit ou non._

_- Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu cesses de vivre. Il aurait voulu que tu continues à rire, à sortir, à chanter… Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu passes des journées entières à rechercher son assass…_

_- Et bien, c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça. S'il pensait que je pourrais laisser…_

_- Je sais Bee._

Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez pour ravaler ma colère et ma mélancolie. Je contournai le bureau et m'installai derrière Jacob. Je l'enlaçai et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Il mit ses mains sur les miennes et pencha sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur mon épaule.

_- Excuse-moi, Jake, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste… il me manque tellement._

C'était extrêmement rare que je parle de mon frère. Jacob pressa mes mains.

_- Je sais, ma chérie. A moi aussi… A moi aussi._

_- Et tout ça m'énerve. Charlie qui se manifeste Après une dizaine d'années sans rien ou pire et qui insiste. Les Volturi c'est pareil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup ça leur parait important. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment fêté quoi que ce soit en famille. Remarque, ça ressemble plus à un gala qu'à une fête de famille, étant donné la tournure que prennent les choses… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et eux ne me comprennent visiblement pas. Ils organisent ça comme si je devais en être contente._

_- Peut-être que c'est leur façon à eux d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Ils pensent peut-être te gâter en t'offrant cela._

_- Mais comment espèrent-ils me faire plaisir en me forçant à faire ce que je déteste le plus au monde ?_

_- T'exagères. Je suis sûr que tu préfères ça à prendre l'avion._

_- Ben… je ne serais pas si sûre à ta place. Toujours est-il que ça ne montre pas vraiment qu'ils ne veulent que mon bonheur. Ils ne me connaissent pas et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient envie d'essayer. Il suffit de passer dix minutes avec moi pour comprendre que ça ne me fait même pas plaisir. Manger tous ensemble en petit comité. Juste toi, Charlie, les Volt et leurs épouses… ça aurait pu être sympa..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Je discutais depuis un bon moment avec le directeur du musée, MacGregor, dans la salle de Toutankhamon quand je le vis. Grand et mince, des cheveux bouclés mi-longs couleur miel doré, il se tenait presque dos à moi, concentré sur une statuette de chat. Mais j'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises son regard dans ma direction. Et il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Il fallait que je me méfie. Soit la statuette était vraiment intéressante à ses yeux, soit il y avait autre chose. Bon ou mauvais ? Ange gardien ou traqueur ? Cinq minutes après, il changea de statuette. Il lisait les inscriptions explicatives mais sa position n'était pas la plus confortable pour ce faire. A moins qu'il n'y voie que de l'œil droit. Je pourrais peut-être aller lui conseiller de passer une IRM. Ou de prendre rendez-vous avec un chirurgien ophtalmo. Ou me mêler de mes affaires.

Mon regard fut attiré vers l'entrée de la salle. _Oh bon sang…_ Mes genoux tremblèrent et les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent.

Edward venait d'y faire son apparition, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde que je reconnus immédiatement. Rosalie Cullen. La femme d'Emmett. Ce dernier m'avait montré une photo en Égypte, légèrement abimée par son séjour dans le Nil.

Et _merde._ Moi qui pensais que le fait de ne pas l'avoir revu mettrait fin à l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui, je me gourais complètement. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Depuis que je m'étais autorisée à reconnaître cette attirance, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le revoir pratiquement nu sous la douche. Son corps mince et musclé… J'avais envie de revenir dans le temps pour pouvoir caresser son torse pratiquement imberbe, tracer le contour de ses abdominaux. Et de plonger mon regard dans ses émeraudes si fascinantes. Je me fustigeai intérieurement et secouai la tête. Mais mon regard revint vers Edward. Son assurance s'épanouissait dans sa démarche déterminée et son sourire en coin était toujours aussi craquant.

Je me tournai complètement vers le mur pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Mon trouble échappa complètement à MacGregor qui était parti sur ses grands chevaux. Je ne comprenais plus qu'un mot sur quatre ou cinq. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il faisait partie des aficionados des monologues. De toute façon, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'écoutais plus que d'un bout d'oreille. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ses problèmes de planning de techniciens de surface me regardaient.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils avaient rejoint l'homme que j'avais remarqué. L'identité de ce dernier m'apparut clairement, voilà pourquoi il me semblait familier, Jasper Hale, le jumeau de Rosalie. Ils ne pouvaient pas le renier, leur ressemblance était frappante. Des traits fins, la même chevelure dorée et bouclée que Rosalie portait très longue, ils étaient tous deux sveltes. Pourtant Rosalie était ultra féminine avec des courbes là où il fallait et Jasper paraissait plus musclé qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord.

A les voir se saluer, j'eus un pincement au cœur et dus détourner les yeux.

On n'oublie rien… On essaie de vivre avec…

Je revins au présent et l'image souriante de Démetri s'effaça. MacGregor m'avait posé une question et je n'avais la moindre idée de la réponse puisque je n'avais rien écouté. Il répéta et je pus lui répondre.

_- AVEC BELLA ????_

J'avais entendu le cri poussé par Rosalie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si j'en jugeais par les regards et les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient, Rosalie ne devait pas être au courant de nos galipettes cairoises jusqu'à ce jour.

Je surpris le regard d'Edward. Peut-être me reconnaissait-il finalement. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire comme si je ne les avais pas vus ou pas reconnus et m'enfuir. Pourtant l'idée fit plus que de m'effleurer. Je m'excusai donc auprès du directeur qui quitta la salle et me dirigeai vers eux. En me rapprochant, des images d'Edward envahirent mon esprit.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention dans la salle de bain ce fameux jour, à part pour empêcher Emmett de retirer le dernier rempart cachant l'intimité d'Edward. Mais une fois l'inquiétude retombée, les images de son corps pratiquement nu m'étaient revenues. Et là, elles envahissaient mon imagination. Heureusement, en me dirigeant vers les trois fantômes, je réussis à ne pas rougir, le souvenir ressurgi de mon frère faisant tampon. Je descendis nerveusement les manches de ma chemise que j'avais enroulé jusqu'à mes coudes.

D'accord, j'avouais avoir autant envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche que de me mettre à courir dans la direction opposée. Et ça me foutait les jetons.

C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Edward avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il semblait être parti très très loin d'ici. Rosalie passa sa main devant lui tandis que son frère éclatait de rire. Je demandai.

_- Edward, est-ce que ça va ?_

Il sembla revenir au présent et dans le musée.

_- Oui, très bien._

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir plusieurs des salles qui étaient dans la continuité de la nôtre. Une silhouette familière était apparue dans la troisième salle.

_- Merde !_

Je n'avais vraiment envie de me disputer avec lui maintenant. Je m'éloignai rapidement. Rosalie s'exclama.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce musée ? L'air rend fou ou quoi ?_

_- ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI SWAN ! Je t'ai vue, pas la peine d'aller te planquer._

Je soupirai et m'arrêtai. _Too late, mate_. J'allai devoir lui faire face ici, en plein lieu public. Alors qu'il entrait dans notre salle que tout le monde s'était empressé de quitter, réduisant le public aux trois fantômes, je me retournai vers Charlie. La colère s'empara de moi. Je laissai faire, c'était bien plus facile à gérer qu'une crise de panique ou de larmes. Je n'étais pas la seule à être furieuse.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Charlie ?_

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon père, dont j'avais hérité la couleur chocolat. Le défi prit fin quand Charlie baisa les yeux en soupirant.

_- Bella. Je t'avais demandé de passer ce matin pour rencontrer…_

_- Je suis passée ce matin, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai laissé un message à Alfred. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps. Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire avec des centaines de personnes que je ne connais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire du tout. Quant à la soirée machin-chose dans un mois, je n'irai pas._

J'assumais pleinement mon côté pourrie-gâtée. Si tant est qu'on puisse considérer que refuser une soirée à quelques milliers de dollars soit organisée pour vous soit un caprice. Surtout quand le « pour vous » est plutôt un « pour eux ». Disons plutôt que j'assumais pleinement être plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules espagnoles. Campée sur mes deux pieds, j'avais posé mes mains sur mes hanches et ne comptais pas céder avant lui. Mais quand ses yeux se firent suppliants, ma colère retomba. Je soupirai.

_- Ch… Papa, c'est ridicule !_

L'appeler Papa était vraiment très difficile.

_- Bella… Tu sais à quel point ça fera plaisir à ton grand-père._

_- Mon grand-père voudrait que je me marie et que je reste à la maison à recevoir d'autres bonnes femmes boire le thé le petit doigt en l'air et à broder des nappes pendant qu'une gouvernante s'occupe de mes cinq enfants et que mon cher mari emmène sa meute de chasse poursuivre un pauvre renard qui n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai prévu pour les prochaines années._

Et le pire c'est que je n'exagérais pas. Sauf peut-être pour la partie chasse à courre. Marcus se contenterait de parties de cartes entre hommes. Quoi que…

_- Bella, si ta mère avait été là, elle…_

Elle quoi ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que ma volatile de mère aurait fait ? Elle serait sans doute partie à l'autre bout du monde balayer de la terre avec un pinceau à aquarelle. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on utilisait pour faire de l'aquarelle mais le point important n'était pas là.

_- Tu as déjà souligné le point principal. Elle n'est plus là._

Si tant est qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été. _Bella, on se calme, cette virulence ne te ressemble pas._

_- Bella, please…_

_- Don't « Bella please » me._

_- Fais ça pour moi alors._

_- Ch… Papa…_

_- Bella, je t'ai laissé partir aux Etats-Unis quand tu me l'as demandé. Je t'ai laissé passer tes vacances aux quatre coins de la planète. Je t'ai même prêté mon Aston Martin…_

Rien de tout ça n'était très exactement la réalité. J'étais parti aux Etats-Unis avec Démetri parce que ce dernier avait envie de faire ses études dans le Nouveau Monde. Et j'y étais repartie à sa mort parce que… parce que personne ne me retenait ici à Londres et qu'au moins là-bas, j'avais Jacob.

De plus, l'Aston Martin avait beau être au nom de Charlie, c'était un cadeau. Il n'avait pas vraiment été ravi d'apprendre que « sa » voiture chérie était tombée dans le Nil. Mais à aucun moment, il ne s'était inquiété de savoir que j'aurais pu être dedans. Ou que j'aurais pu être vraiment victime du « vol » si j'avais été dans « les parages ».

_- Charlie !_

_- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon bébé a terminé dans le Nil… Je veux juste qu'on fête dignement ton anniversaire. Laisse-moi t'offrir cette soirée. Je promets de parler à ton grand-père pour l'autre soirée. Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en même temps._

_- Ah ça, c'est ce que je répète depuis le début._

_- Hem !_

Quelle mauvaise foi !

_- Oui, d'accord, depuis le début, je refuse les deux. Ch… Papa, tu sais que ce n'est pas un jour que…_

J'avais besoin de me remettre en colère. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que l'on sente ma détresse à évoquer ce jour-là.

_- Justement, je voudrais qu'il redevienne ce jour « joyeux ». S'il te plait._

Son air implorant et le « s'il te plait » finirent par me faire céder. Peut-être Jacob avait-il raison. Peut-être cette soirée était-elle un mal pour un bien. Peut-être qu'elle me permettrait de me rapprocher d'un père qui n'en avait pas vraiment été un jusque là.

_- D'accord. Mais fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'une soirée._

_- Merci, Bella._

Je me cachai derrière un sourire moqueur.

_- Et te servir de l'Aston est un coup bas._

_- Je sais. Je vais finir par devenir un politicien véreux._

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt._

Même si je n'arrivais pas vraiment à l'appeler Papa en y croyant, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de relation avec Charlie. Ça restait étrange mais il y avait au moins une certaine politesse. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Charlie se rendit compte de la présence des Cullen et Hale. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air surpris.

_- Bella, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de gardes du corps ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu veux bien les décommander ?_

_- Non. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi ils étaient là._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce binz encore ? Charlie alla les saluer.

_- Vous devez être M. Hale._

_- Oui._

Je m'approchai.

_- Charlie, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Ces jeunes gens sont les gens envoyés par ton grand-oncle._

Des fantômes, rien que ça ? Qu'est-ce que les Volturi avaient derrière la tête ?

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Et pourquoi ils me traquent jusqu'ici ?_

_- Bella, tu m'as promis…_

_- Je n'ai rien promis du tout, j'ai dit que j'irai peut-être à mon anniversaire. Mais soyons fous, présente-les moi._

_- Voici Rosalie et Edward Cullen, et Jasper Hale._

Charlie ne sachant rien à propos de mes activités hors université, je fis semblant de ne pas les connaître.

_- Enchantée._

_- Voici ma fille Isabella._

_- Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plait._

Je leur serrai la main. Un petit moment d'appréhension se mêla à un peu d'impatience avant de toucher celle d'Edward. Une chaleur délicieuse me picota tout le corps. Le téléphone de Charlie sonna. Ce dernier s'excusa et s'éloigna pour répondre. Edward se pencha vers moi et m'adressa son sourire en coin auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre en rosissant.

_- Pas ta faute, l'Aston dans le Nil ?_

_- J'étais à la bibliothèque quand deux mecs étranges ont volé ma voiture. Enfin la voiture de mon père._

Je lui fis un clin d'œil espiègle. _Oh bon sang ! _Etais-je en train de flirter, là ?

_- Et si tu tiens à garder ton joli petit cul intact, ne dis pas à mon père ce qui est réellement arrivé à « son » bébé. _

Oh oui, je flirtais. Son amusement se lisait dans le pétillement de ses yeux.

_- Ah, tu as remarqué._

Je ris à cette réplique qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle de James Bond dans _Casino Royale_, un de mes films préférés. Je continuai sur ma lancée.

_- Tu ne t'es pas demandé qui t'avait mis en boxer au Caire ?_

_Bon sang_ fallait vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries. Je sentis une vague de désir monter en moi. Edward n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètre de moi et il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'on se touche et… Je secouai la tête intérieurement, priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué mon état.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Je me ressaisis et rendis son sourire à Rosalie qui nous observait. Heureusement pour nous, Charlie revint.

_- Je dois y aller. On se retrouve demain matin pour régler tout ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bella ?_

_- Non. Demain matin, je ne peux pas._

_- Mais…_

_- J'ai cette conférence... Tu sais que c'est important pour moi._

_- Quand es-tu libre alors ?_

_- Samedi soir. Il ya une fête où je suis invitée mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller._

_- Isabella !_

_- Demain soir 19h à Kensington. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas, je comprendrais… _

_- C'est parfait pour nous._

_- Bien. A demain soir. Bella. Madame. Messieurs._

Maintenant que Charlie était parti, on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

_- Gardes du corps, hein. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Les trois fantômes eurent l'air surpris.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Mon grand-père et ses chers frères connaissent une bonne cinquantaine et sans doute bien plus de gardes du corps. Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé des Fantômes ?_

Jasper tenta de dévier la conversation.

_- Des quoi ?_

_- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je connais votre existence depuis l'âge de cinq ans._

_- A l'époque, nous n'étions que des adolescents._

Ils eurent l'air de tiquer. Oups. Tiens un autre problème à l'horizon. Si Edward devait être un de mes gardes du corps pour mon anniversaire, il allait connaître mon âge. Il n'y a peut-être pas que le fait que j'étais vierge que j'aurais dû lui dire. Peut-être aurait-il voulu savoir que j'étais mineure ? Ce n'était pas vraiment important puisque j'étais émancipée. Il n'aura aucun problème. Et quelques mois ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Je me demandai néanmoins comment il allait réagir… Je n'eus pas à me le demander longtemps, visiblement, il le savait et il venait de percuter. Dix ans de différence à notre âge ça commence à faire… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Bah au moins, s'il m'en voulait, il y aurait peu de risques que l'on perde le contrôle.

_Bella…_ Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. Personne ne perdra le contrôle…

_- Je connais Carlisle et Esmée. Je sais qu'il y a dans votre groupe d'intervention Alice et Emmett qui ne sont pas là. Alors pourquoi les Volt Bro vous ont choisi ?_

_- Peut-être qu'on a foiré notre dernière mission et qu'ils voulaient nous punir._

L'idée me fit rire.

_- Vous avez merdé à ce point ? Je suis la pire des punitions…_

La voix familière de Jacob retentit. Il arrivait en courant.

_- Bella ! Bella !_

Il attrapa mon épaule en se pliant pour reprendre son souffle. Ma qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé encore ? Je pris son menton pour voir ses yeux.

_- Jacob ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- J'ai vu ton père qui te cherchait, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais et je suis parti à ta recherche. Mais j'ai eu un appel entre temps. Bref, me voilà, il faut que tu fuies. Ton père te cherche._

_- Je viens de lui parler il y a cinq minutes. Et tu parles à ses trois plus fidèles conseillers. _

_- Oups. J'adore Charlie. Votez pour Charlie Swan ! _

_- Je plaisante, Jake. Je te présente mes gardes du corps : Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. Je vous présente Jacob Black. _

Je m'attendais à une petite réflexion, un clin d'œil ou je ne sais quoi à l'évocation d'Edward mais Jacob ne réagit pas. Par contre, il releva le fait que j'avais de nouveau des gardes du corps.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais je compte bientôt le découvrir. Jake arrête de trembler, ça va bien se passer. Rentre à la maison, je te couvre._

Jacob allait passer son examen pour obtenir un diplôme de commerce, ne me demandez pas quoi exactement, je l'avais fait réviser tout l'été mais ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était. Toujours est-il qu'il lui serait utile quand il aurait monté son garage. Et il était sensé travailler ce soir. J'allai devoir demander ça à MacGregor. Et subir encore un discours sur la façon dont il allait faire repeindre sa maison ou disposer ses Leprechauns.

_- Merci. Heu… Bee, t'as les clefs de l'appart', j'ai oublié les miennes._

Encore ? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…

_- Jacob, j'en ai marre de devoir forcer ma propre porte._

_- Je te jure, je sais où elles sont. Elles sont dans l'appart._

Je lui tendis mes clefs. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, je m'étais retrouvée à escalader la façade afin de pénétrer dans mon appartement par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ce jour-là, Jacob avait été content que je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte. Il faudrait que je laisse des clefs cachées quelque part dehors…

_- Merci._

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je crus entendre Edward gronder mais son expression était indéchiffrable quand je me tournai vers lui.

_- Désolée. Il a un examen demain et il est un peu stressé. Je dois y aller également. Mais nous avons encore des choses à nous dire. _

Mais pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin de me préparer avant de les rencontrer à nouveau.

_- Jasper, Rosalie, enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Edward, ravie de t'avoir revu._

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Je m'éloignai un peu plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été troublée. Tellement que je n'avais pas demandé à Jasper pourquoi il était là. La protection avait-elle déjà commencé ? Non, je ne le pensais pas puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne me suivit et que je ne me repérai aucune escorte. Je me demandai combien de temps mettrait Jacob pour percuter. A mon avis, très peu de temps. Pour me donner raison, mon portable sonna.

_- Oui, Jake ?_

_- Edward, le Edward ?_

_- Ça dépend de quel Edward tu parles…_

_- Bella !_

_- Oui, le Edward._

Il siffla.

_- Tssss… Il est beau gosse. T'as bon goût. Je l'aime bien celui-là._

_- Ben épouse-le !_

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX **

**Je n'ai rien contre les mules espagnoles. J'en ai une à la maison et elle est adorable… bon, ok, elle est franchement têtue… **

**Ça va devenir plus dur de ne pas faire trop de copier/coller puisque nous arrivons aux scènes importantes pour tous les deux mais je vais essayer…**


	7. 6 Vauxhall Cross

_- BELLA, ATTENTION !! BALLON !!!_

D'accord, je n'étais pas très attentive mais de là à ne pas voir une énorme balle orange prendre la direction de ma tête, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

_- Aaaiieeu…_

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si exagéré en fait.

Jacob fut aussitôt à mes côtés.

_- Damn it. Ça va ?_

Je fis semblant de tanguer un peu et je pointai le ciel du doigt.

_- Rôgarde le nouage, y r'semble à un loouup-gaarrrooouuu !!_

Jake me fila un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui me fit réellement tanguer cette fois.

_- Hey, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à m'assommer avec ton ballon qu'il faut que tu remettes ça !!_

_- S'cuse._

Il voulut m'entrainer vers le banc de touche.

_- C'est bon, je n'ai rien, on peut reprendre. Désolée, les gars, j'avais la tête ailleurs…_

_- Waouh, Bella est amoureuse !!_

_- Non, pourquoi…_

_- Ouh la menteuse…_

_- Elle est amoureuse…_

_- Super la mentalité de gamins de cinq ans, les gars._

_- Oh allez, Bee… avoue…_

Je soupirai et marmonnai.

_- Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai…_

Etre amoureuse, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible que ce que j'avais en tête en ce moment. Sinon, jamais personne ne souhaiterait tomber amoureux. Depuis ce matin et le moment où j'avais accepté la fête donnée pour mon anniversaire, je ne cessai de penser à mon frère. Avoir revu Edward me permettait de ne pas y consacrer cent pour cent de mon temps et de mon cerveau. Mais ce n'était pas mieux.

A présent mon esprit était partagé entre des images de torture qui me mettaient le moral six pieds sous terre et des images qui me faisaient flipper à mort. Bien, je n'avais plus qu'à placer les mots cimetière et pierre tombale pour remporter la cagnotte de mille cinq cent livres. A moins que je n'accepte un nouveau défi. Ou que je me fasse enfermer. Pourquoi pas dans une pierre tombale. Au milieu d'un cimetière, of course. Et hop mille cinq cent livres. Pfff, mon humour devenait vraiment craignos. Même dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce qui me faisait flipper dans le fait de voir et revoir tous les moments que j'avais passés avec Edward ? Rien. Tout. Ce que j'avais vécu au Caire était merveilleux et… En fait rien de ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward ne me chiffonnait. Ce qui me faisait flipper, c'était l'absence de contrôle que j'avais de tout ça. De toutes ces images qui m'envahissaient mais aussi les mots et gestes qui m'échappaient en sa présence. Enfin, pour le moment, j'avais échappé au moindre contact physique avec lui, excepté pour lui serrer la main pendant nos « présentations ».

Que n'aurais-je donné pour pouvoir me consacrer uniquement au jeu de basket dans lequel Jared, Paul et Embry allaient bientôt nous mettre une raclée… je me secouai et aidai du mieux que je pouvais Quil et Jacob. Heureusement, plus il y avait de pression, et moins je me montrais maladroite. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de continuer ses vagabondages.

_- Au fait Bee, tu savais que les Volt Bro étaient en ville ce soir ? Il parait qu'ils repartent direct aux USA après quelques heures en ville._

_- Mais où trouves-tu tes infos, Quil ?_

_- Secret professionnel._

Je n'en saurais pas plus mais je tenais là le moyen de comprendre un peu plus pourquoi les Volturi voulaient tant fêter mon anniversaire. Parce que plus le temps passait et plus ils insistaient, plus je pensais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela faisait un moment que cela me trottait dans la tête mais je n'avais pas revu les Volt Bro depuis la soirée au musée en juillet. Et à chaque fois que je leur téléphonais, ils s'arrangeaient pour raccrocher quand ça devenait intéressant. Je connaissais le moyen de les faire parler. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à les approcher. J'appelai mon contact à leurs bureaux avant de rentrer prendre une douche.

-

-

-

Vauxhall Cross.

Le temple Londonien des agents secrets. Le MI-6 et le MI-5 y avaient leurs quartiers ainsi que la Voltera Corp. Le second siège du groupe était en Italie. Et il y avait plusieurs succursales de par le monde.

Les bâtiments n'avaient pas de secrets pour moi et je pouvais y entrer sans être ni vue, ni repérée. Du moins dans la partie réservée à l'agence familiale. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de rentrer en douce ce soir. Je saluai le gardien et lui montrai mon badge d'identification. S'appeler Volturi aidait beaucoup. Je ne fus pas fouillée et ne passai même pas le portique. Les visiteurs devaient normalement laisser chacune de leurs armes au « vestiaire ». Mais là encore, j'échappai au passage obligatoire.

J'étais déjà à l'étage des Volt et me dirigeai vers leur bureau lorsque j'entendis des gens parler. A cette heure-là, il ne devrait y avoir personne de ce côté-là du bâtiment. Les permanences de la Volt étaient un étage plus haut. A moins que… je m'approchai.

_- En tout cas elle a de bonnes dents. Et elle est perfectionniste, elle aime bien les choses symétriques._

Carlisle ? Mais de qui parlait-il ? De bonnes dents ? Oh non… Edward n'avait tout de même pas dit à sa famille que…Ok, Jasper et Rosalie étaient au courant… et ça me faisait bizarre de savoir que Carlisle l'était aussi… ainsi qu'Esmée, Alice et Emmett d'après ce que j'entendais… mais les questions qu'ils posaient à Edward… Bon sang, je disais beaucoup de choses à Jacob et lui en faisait autant mais certainement pas autant.

Cela ne devait pas être de moi qu'ils parlaient.

Mon nom se fit entendre. Ah si c'était de moi…

_- J'te jure, elle est mignonne. Elle a de magnifiques yeux chocolat et des fesses..._

Quoi mes fesses ? Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient ? Mignonne ? Magnifiques yeux chocolat ? Rosalie ne se regardait jamais dans le miroir et elle ne devait pas m'avoir bien vue. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Pourtant le musée était plutôt bien éclairé.

J'aurais sans doute dû manifester ma présence mais je restai scotchée lorsque j'entendis la voix de velours d'Edward s'élever avec véhémence. Il était visiblement excédé par les questions de sa famille.

_- Bon. Ça y est, ça suffit la Saint Edward? _

…

- _Non, je ne connais pas la pointure de ses chaussures._

Qu'est-ce que la pointure de mes chaussures avait à voir dans l'histoire ?

_- Oui, c'était un bon coup. Oui, on a fait du bruit et j'y peux rien si t'as le sommeil d'un grizzli qui hiberne. _

J'étais un bon coup ? Comment était-ce possible ?

_- Non, je ne recoucherais pas avec elle. _

Oh… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçue. Pourtant c'était ce que je m'étais jurée. Enfin jurée peut-être pas, je n'avais rien sur lequel je pouvais jurer mais au moins persuadée que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

- _Oui, j'ai accepté d'être son garde du corps. _

Bon sang, ça voulait dire que je le verrais tous les jours… et qu'il me suivrait partout…

- _Non, je ne chanterais pas _I will always love you_. _

???

- _Oui, elle a un tatouage. Non, je ne vous dirais pas quoi ni où._

Sans y penser, je caressai le cheval tatoué de ma hanche à mon aine. Je l'avais fait pour cacher une cicatrice datant de la mort de mon frère… Mais finalement, le tatouage me rappelait tout autant ce moment. Seulement, il était plus esthétique.

-_ Non, son père n'a pas l'air au courant de ce qui s'est passé au Caire. _

Et on va faire en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas…

_- Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de son tatouage._

Idem…

_- Je ne sais pas si elle est douée dans ses études de langue mais oui, elle sait se servir de la sienne._

… Bug total…

Un mouvement me fit néanmoins me retourner. Un livreur de pizza. Je lui fis signe de rester silencieux et payai les pizzas.

-_ Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a une question à poser ?_

_- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_

J'entrai dans la pièce.

_- Les pizzas sont là._

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang que j'aimerais être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir. Peut-être regrettait-il après tout.

_- Bella ?_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

_- Je devrais monter sur scène pendant les concerts. Les gens arrêteraient de crier et on pourrait enfin profiter de la musique._

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air content de me voir mais plutôt surpris. Excepté Carlisle et Esmée, aucun d'entre eux ne savait que je venais de temps à autre ici.

Emmett m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva du sol. Ça me faisait plaisir de le revoir aussi mais il aurait voulu m'étouffer qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Je surpris l'expression d'Edward qui grimaçait.

Il n'avait définitivement pas l'air content de me voir. _Bon sang_, mais que lui avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je lui avais menti sur mon identité, mon âge et nous nous étions envoyé en l'air. A bien y repenser, je n'avais pas menti, je n'avais pas dit la vérité. Je m'appelle bien Bella et il ne m'avait pas demandé mon âge avant de m'embrasser. Néanmoins, il avait découvert que j'étais mineure – quoi que je me répète, émancipée – que j'avais dix ans de moins que lui et que j'étais la petite fille de ses employeurs. Ok, c'est une couleuvre difficile à avaler mais je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Je n'avais pas refusé mais je n'avais pas fait le premier pas.

Oh et merde alors, il n'avait qu'à assumer !

Peut-être que le problème venait de devoir revoir une ancienne aventure, Jacob réagissait comme ça quelques fois. Mais généralement, c'était parce qu'elles le collaient aux basques. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de chercher Edward. Nous ne nous étions pas vus en deux mois. Et c'était lui qui avait accepté d'être mon garde du corps, je m'en serais bien passée. S'il ne voulait pas me voir, il n'avait qu'à refuser. Je suis sûre que la Volt lui proposerait des missions bien plus intéressantes que de jouer la baby sitter avec moi.

Rosalie et Jasper m'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Je ne connaissais pas Alice autrement que de réputation mais celle-ci n'était pas exagérée. Elle sautillait partout.

_- Je suis sûre qu'on va être amies…_

Mouais, une fois que tu me connaitras un peu plus, tu feras comme les autres et partiras en courant. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, nul ne savait ce que je ferais à ta place. Mon mode monologue intérieur était parfaitement enclenché, heureusement.

Edward finit par me faire un signe de la tête. Carlisle me fit un grand sourire avant de m'accepter dans ses bras. Je me souvins de la première fois où je l'avais rencontré.

Je l'avais déjà aperçu à plusieurs soirées lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant mais nos parents se gardaient de nous présenter aux gens. Généralement nous étions cantonnés aux étages quand ils organisaient des soirées. Ça m'allait très bien mais Démétri aimait bien les bals, les fêtes et autres cérémonies. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, je venais avec lui et on se trouvait une cachette d'où on pouvait tout voir sans être vus. Mais par conséquent, encore aujourd'hui, très peu de gens étaient au courant de l'existence de Démétri et du fait qu'il ait été mon jumeau. Carlisle ne me connaissait donc pas même de vue.

Deux ans après la mort de mon frère, après une mission un peu périlleuse qui avait failli mal terminer et qui était parvenue aux oreilles des Volturi, ces derniers m'avaient obligée à passer une heure dans le bureau de Carlisle.

J'avais fini par céder et j'avais effectivement passé une heure dans le bureau de Carlisle. A l'heure du rendez-vous, je m'étais pointée, l'avait salué, lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper ni s'inquiéter de moi et j'étais allée m'asseoir par terre dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre. A la fin de l'heure, j'étais repartie en le remerciant et le saluant. J'étais parfaitement consciente de lui en dire autant sans parler qu'en parlant mais ça n'y changeait rien. Il savait peut-être écouter. Mais je ne savais pas parler. Il n'y avait qu'à demander à Jacob…

_- Comment va le pire des psys que je n'ai jamais eu ?_

Mon sourire contre disait mes paroles. Le sien me montrait qu'il avait compris le message.

_- Venant de toi, c'est le plus beau des compliments. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_- Ouais. Avec vous autres psys, le problème n'est pas de vous trouver mais de vous éviter._

J'embrassai également Esmée que j'avais rencontrée à trois reprises en compagnie de son mari les années précédentes.

_- Parce que t'en as eu beaucoup ?_

Je fis un petit sourire à Emmett avant de lui répondre.

_- Pas autant que des gardes du corps mais il me faut plus que les deux mains pour compter le nombre de pauvres gars et filles qui m'ont vue débarquer sur leur divan. Et généralement une séance et au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ?_

_- Si je te le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer. _

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je me tournais vers Carlisle. Nous nous étions revus à plusieurs reprises après cette première fois. Mais je n'avais pas dit grand-chose de plus. Seulement que les Volt me faisaient chanter pour que je vienne dans son bureau en m'interdisant l'accès aux documents en cours d'étude. J'aurais pu attendre qu'ils redeviennent publics mais je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ultra patient.

Carlisle et moi avions donc trouvé des sujets de conversations qui ne soient ni la famille, ni les missions, ni ma vie privée, ni la sienne excepté à de rares occasions. J'avais fini par lui dire que j'étais la petite fille de Marcus. Mon grand-père ne lui avait absolument rien dit si ce n'est qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Bella. Et je ne parlai pas de Démétri. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, c'était juste que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. De voir dans ses yeux de la pitié alors que ça se passait bien entre nous. Très efficace le psy qui ne sait rien me direz-vous. Et bien, j'aimais bien nos « séances » comme elles étaient. Parler de tout sauf du sujet qui nous intéressait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de me poser des questions, trouvant les mots pour ne pas me brusquer, et ne s'offusquant pas que je contourne la question et relance un nouveau débat.

Néanmoins, nous avions eu une petite conversation sur les psychologues que j'avais vus. Entre celui qui m'avait déclaré folle dès la première seconde – heureusement pour moi je l'avais rencontré, grâce à lui j'allais redevenir normale, ha ha – celui qui m'avait dit de m'allonger, m'avait tourné le dos, croisé les doigts et dit _ je vous écoute_ sans s'apercevoir que je n'étais déjà plus là, celui qui me comprenait si '_bien'_ qu'il s'autorisait à me dire ce que je pensais et ce que je devrais penser et faire… j'avais fini par trouver un nouveau jeu.

Quand ils le cherchaient un peu, je les analysais. Parfois, je me servais de mon instinct plutôt bon et je le faisais pour de vrai mais d'autres fois j'inventais tout et n'importe quoi. La fois où j'en avais accusé un de tromper sa femme avec sa meilleure amie, j'avais été étonnée d'être tombée juste mais j'avais surtout été dégagée du bureau manu militari à peine deux minutes après y être entrée. Il faut dire que j'avais déclaré ça alors que nous ne nous étions pas encore serré la main. J'avais dit ça en plaisantant. Il avait juste l'air coupable alors qu'une femme sortait de son bureau en l'appelant par son prénom.

De manière générale, je n'étais pas désagréable, je leur faisais comprendre que cela ne m'intéressait pas de suivre une thérapie ou avec les gardes du corps, d'être surveillée. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils insistaient un peu trop lourdement que je sortais les crocs.

Bene, ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela que j'étais là.

- _Bon. Trêves de plaisanteries. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais où sont les Volt Bro ?_

_- Les Volt Bro ?_

_- Oui. J'aurais voulu les appeler les Blues Brothers mais c'était déjà pris._

_- Ils ne sont pas arrivés encore._

Nous attendîmes en mangeant les pizzas. Soudain, Esmée s'écria.

_- Qui a payé les pizzas ?_

Oh oh… tous les yeux se fixèrent sur moi.

_- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il est en vacances pour une durée indéterminée._

Six pizzas n'allaient pas me mettre sur la paille.

Un homme fit son entrée dans la pièce. Je le reconnus comme étant un des agents chargés de la sécurité de mon grand-père et de ses comparses.

_- Excusez-moi. Messieurs Volturi viennent d'arriver et vous attendent dans la salle de conférence._

Je sautai sur mes pieds. C'était puéril mais je voulus punir Edward de l'accueil glacial avec lequel il m'avait saluée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'affectait néanmoins je m'arrêtai face à lui alors que nous allions franchir la porte. _Bon _sang, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé d'être si craquant. Mes joues rougirent mais je ne me dégonflai pas. Je levai mes yeux pour accrocher son regard.

_- Je ne sais pas qui voulait savoir. Je chausse du 37 / 38. _

Il comprit tout de suite que j'avais tout entendu. Ok, ce n'était pas tant le punir que lui dire que j'avais accepté ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Et le fait que cela ne se renouvèlerait pas. Le voir rougir légèrement n'était pas sans me déplaire non plus. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas le monopole du rougissement.

-

-

-

Les frères Volturi étaient des hommes d'affaires implacables, fermes et efficaces. Personne n'osait leur tenir tête. Du coup, quand c'était le cas, ils mettaient toujours quelques secondes voire minutes à réagir. C'est sur cet état de fait que je comptais jouer. Il ne fallait rien lâcher, suivre le même fil rouge du début à la fin pour ne pas les laisser reprendre la main et manipuler leur monde comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Mais je n'étais pas une Volturi pour rien. Et du caractère, j'en avais à revendre. Surtout en ce moment, me défouler sur les Volturi serait un excellent exutoire. Eux ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Ils allaient goûter à leur propre cuisine.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de conférence, j'avais inspiré un grand coup, m'étais tournée vers les fantômes pour qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était qu'un coup de théâtre.

_- Et c'est parti pour le show._

Et j'avais poussé les portes battantes à les faire claquer contre le mur. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre un air menaçant, le masque de froideur qui habitait le plus souvent mon visage l'était assez.

Lorsque les Volturi s'exprimaient avec leurs équipes, c'était le plus souvent en latin, parfois en grec ancien, d'autres fois en anglais ou en italien. Cela permettait de garder les conversations secrètes, le latin n'étant pas la langue la plus parlée dans le monde actuel. J'utilisai leur langue pour leur crier, non hurler, dessus.

**(Latin)**

_**- Isabella mais…**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, je sais toujours quand vous mentez.**_

_**- De quoi parles-tu, Isabella ?**_

_**- Je parle de l'espèce de soirée à la noix de coco que vous avez incité mon père à organiser, du fait que je vais me retrouver avec des fantômes collés à mes fesses et que je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et croyez-moi, il faudrait mieux que vous me disiez la vérité plutôt que de me laisser spéculer…**_

_**- Bella, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à nos yeux et samedi, tu atteins la majorité…**_

J'arrivais presque à croire que j'étais en colère. En fait, je l'étais un peu. Mais j'étais surtout blessée.

_**- Stop ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour une conne. Pas un signe pendant un an et d'un coup, hop, si on fêtait son anniversaire avec la moitié de Londres dans la baraque !! Décidé comme ça, un matin en vous levant. Vous avez dû glisser sur vos pantoufles et vous faire un sacré traumatisme crânien. Je n'ai rien demandé. Vous ne respectez pas les autres, ce qu'ils sont. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. A aucun moment vous ne vous êtes posé la question de savoir ce que je voulais. Alors je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir si vous l'avez fait uniquement pour vous faire jaser, si vous l'avez fait en pensant me faire plaisir – ce qui n'est pas le cas – si vous l'avez fait pour faire plaisir à mon père, si vous aviez une grande annonce à faire, si vous aviez besoin de nouveaux investisseurs, … je me moque bien de la raison… **_

Je ne m'arrêtais dans ma tirade que pour prendre de grandes inspirations et repartais aussi sec.

- … _**Non, je ne m'en moque pas mais je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi je vais devoir jouer à la parfaite jeune fille de bonne famille pendant toute une soirée. J'ai toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention et ce, depuis toute petite. C'est vraiment mal me connaître que de… Et pourquoi les fantômes ? Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne partirai pas tant que vous…**_

Je crois que je commençais à vraiment leur faire peur. Ils se tenaient raides comme des piquets, les yeux écarquillés. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_- Bella…_

Son geste me calma aussitôt, Carlisle avait ce pouvoir sur les gens de les faire se sentir à l'aise et de les calmer. M'éloignant de lui, je m'assis. Je n'eus à faire qu'un geste de la main pour que les Volt prennent place en quelques dixièmes de seconde. J'avais peut-être été un peu loin. Je regardai les fantômes et ils firent de même. Je réprimai un rire. Etais-je effrayante à ce point ? Peut-être jouaient-ils seulement le jeu parce que je n'imaginais pas que le petit bout de femme que j'étais pouvait leur faire peur. Si j'avais sorti une arme à la rigueur...

Je retournai mon attention vers les trois frères.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Aro prit la parole de sa voix mielleuse et envoutante.

_- Il va y avoir la moitié du haut gratin anglais et nous ne voulons pas que…_

Je tapai du plat de la main sur la table. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ultra patient. Caius finit par abandonner et avoua.

_- D'accord. C'est Agamemnon. _

Et voilà. Là, je comprenais bien mieux ce qui se passait.

_- AGAMEMNON ??_

_- Armageddon ?_

_- L'armée des Cons ?_

Je restai silencieuse mais me tendis néanmoins sur ma chaise tandis que les fantômes commençaient à s'énerver. Visiblement les Cullen portaient Agamemnon dans leur cœur autant que moi. J'aimais assez le surnom donné par Emmett, Armageddon, et encore plus celui donné par Jasper, L'armée des Cons. Alice et Esmée étaient debout. Même Carlisle s'était redressé. Je vis que le regard d'Edward s'était posé sur mes poings dont la jointure blanchissait au fur et à mesure que je les serrais.

Je relâchai aussitôt mes poings. Ma voix se fit nette et claire, sans tremblements.

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'Agamemnon a à voir avec moi ? _

_- Nous sommes à la recherche du même objet. Et nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils se servent de toi pour nous faire plier._

_- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes dit : Attirons l'attention sur elle en organisant la fiesta de l'année. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à allumer la lanterne rouge au-dessus de ma tête : tiens si on lui octroyait les fantômes en gorilles, on ne verrait plus qu'elle. Brillante idée !! A moins que… vous n'avez pas tout dit._

J'étais moins en colère pour cela. Je ne pouvais pas puisque je faisais la même chose. Ne pas mentir, mais ne pas dire la vérité. Jusque là, les Volt m'avaient menti à chaque fois que je leur avais posé des questions.

_- Ma chérie, nous voulions te protéger de tout cela._

_- Balivernes. Comment voulez-vous que je me protège si je ne sais pas tout. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et ça a failli mal finir._

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle je leur en voulais de me mentir. Me protéger, c'était… mignon. Mais à chaque fois, ça se terminait mal. Nous avions perdu du temps, de l'argent mais plus grave que tout des gens à cause de ces cachotteries. Je ne leur demandai pas de me raconter toute leur vie, juste de répondre franchement à mes questions.

_- Il menace de t'enlever si nous poursuivons notre quête. Mais ce n'est pas possible, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des objets d'une telle valeur tomber entre ses mains. Dieu sait ce qu'il en fera._

Je compris enfin leur intention. J'étais un peu longue à la détente parfois.

_- Vous vous êtes dit que si j'étais exposée, il ne pourrait rien faire sans créer un événement médiatique du style la fille de Lord Swan, petite fille des Volturi, enlevée… Et ça ne peut pas marcher pour le moment parce que je ne suis pas assez connue… Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être connue, il suffira de donner ma généalogie et les journaux en feront leurs choux gras._

_- Isabella, le but du jeu est avant tout de le dissuader de te toucher pas de contribuer à la vente des journaux. _

Si cela n'avait pas été Agamemnon, j'aurais sans doute sorti un truc stupide du genre _si je me fais enlever quand même, donnez l'exclusivité au Times, j'ai des actions_. Mais Agamemnon me donnait tout sauf l'envie de rire.

_- Pourquoi ne pas me faire surveiller par Mike ?_

Mike Newton était sans conteste le meilleur agent chargé de sécurité qui travaillait pour l'agence. Il avait toujours été très professionnel, mais depuis la mort de mon frère alors que nous étions sous sa protection, il avait encore augmenté son degré de perfectionnisme.

_- Parce que tu échappes bien trop facilement à sa vigilance._

Je ris à cette remarque on ne peut plus réaliste. En même temps, j'échappais à qui je voulais quand je voulais. A moins d'être attachée ou que l'on menace l'un des miens. Qui leur disait que je ne ferais pas de même avec ces fantômes-là ? C'était le grand-père de Jacob qui m'avait appris à disparaître et à devenir une ombre. Je pouvais me montrer bonne élève quand le sujet m'intéressait.

_- Je pouvais toujours essayer._

On mit en place un programme de surveillance. Je devais retrouver Edward et Jasper le lendemain soir pour qu'ils en apprennent un peu plus sur mon mode de vie. Nous partions dans deux jours pour Chatsworth, le domaine familial, où devait avoir lieu la fête. Les Volt Bro me laissèrent dans les mains des fantômes et partirent pour les Etats-Unis. Ils ne reviendraient que le samedi soir.

Les Volt étaient partis, Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper discutaient match de je ne sais quel sport, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée discutaient shopping. Je rendais son sourire à Rosalie qui semblait plus intéressée par ce que je faisais que par la journée shopping quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Alors que son souffle chaud faisait vibrer les mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvaient, la voix de velours d'Edward murmura à mon oreille.

_- T'as intérêt à bien ranger ta chambre._

_- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne me sers que de mon lit._

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement derrière moi mais son souffle ne quitta pas le creux de mon épaule. A nouveau les mots m'avaient échappé. Je n'aurais pas pu dire que ma chambre était toujours rangée ou mieux encore qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'y entrer ? Mais non, il fallait que je sorte cette… connerie. De plus, j'avais envie de me reculer pour coller mon corps contre le sien, qu'il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, de sentir ses lèvres embrasser la peau sensible de mon cou…

Peut-être avais-je très mal interprété son accueil glacial. Peut-être était-ce pour lui le moyen de garder le contrôle. J'avais beaucoup de mal à lire en lui. A un moment, il était froid et distant. A un autre, il flirtait pratiquement avec moi et me faisait râler intérieurement de me laisser avoir aussi facilement.

_Tu te fais des films ma pauvre Bella. Ressaisis-toi. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une fille avec qui il a couché et dont il va assurer la protection. Il ne ressent rien pour toi._ Je m'avançai légèrement pour m'éloigner de cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

_- Dis-moi Bella._

Je retournai mon attention vers Rosalie.

_- Oui Rose ?_

_- C'était quoi ce magnifique jeu d'actrice ?_

_- A ce point ? En fait, si j'y étais allée normalement, ils auraient eu tôt fait de me mettre dehors, prétextant que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. En criant sur eux, je prends les commandes, ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Et c'est mon côté gamine pourrie-gâtée, je n'aime pas être mise à la porte. J'aime bien savoir ce qui me concerne._

Après avoir pris les dernières dispositions tout le monde se salua et s'apprêta à partir. Une fois dehors, nous nous séparâmes, chacun allant trouver sa voiture. J'étais venue à pieds mais Jacob m'avait promis de me ramener. Je m'arrêtai donc en haut des marches pour l'attendre. Edward resta avec moi.

Je regardai les bateaux de tourisme sur la Tamise mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Edward attrapa une de mes mèches rebelles et l'accrocha derrière mon oreille. Il laissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sa paume se posa sur ma joue. Je levai les yeux vers lui et plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude. L'intensité de son regard me montra que mon imagination ne me jouait peut-être pas tant de tours que ça. Qu'au moins, même si nous ne recommencerions pas, il ne regrettait pas plus que moi cette nuit ensemble. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Un coup de klaxon retentit. Je tournai la tête. Mon chauffeur était arrivé. Jacob était un peu plus loin sur sa moto, deux casques à la main. Sans y penser, je me mis sur la pointe de mes pieds et déposai un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Edward. J'eus envie de bien plus mais je résistai à la tentation.

_- A demain._

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et courus vers Jacob. Si j'étais restée quelques secondes de plus ou s'il m'avait appelée ou attrapée, je n'aurais jamais pu partir. Que dire de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Jacob n'était pas arrivé. Je me jetai dans les bras ouverts de Jacob pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvée d'une situation qui aurait pu dégénérer et l'embrassai rapidement avant de mettre mon casque. Jacob se marrait mais il démarra la moto et on partit sans qu'il ne commence à m'interroger.

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons au pub. J'avais « sauvé » Jacob d'une nuit de travail mais il ne se coucha pas beaucoup plus tôt. Une fois à la maison, je prétextai devoir préparer ma conférence du lendemain pour échapper aux questions de Jake. Penchée sur mon ordinateur, je tapai tout et n'importe quoi. Ma présentation était prête depuis pratiquement un mois…

Lorsque je me couchai ce soir-là, je m'endormis rapidement sous le regard intense de deux yeux verts.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard pour le POV Edward, ce n'est pas fini, même si on arrive au dénouement mais je n'ai pas envie de le bacler pour autant…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Magda m'a chargée de vous faire passer ce message parce qu'elle n'a pratiquement jamais accès à internet…**

**« Bonjour, **

**Je m'excuse du retard considérable que je suis en train de prendre mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment…**

**Pour en venir aux raisons de ce retard… **

**Figurez-vous qu'un mois et demi avant de partir en Angleterre où j'avais un contrat de stage de fin d'études avec une entreprise, celle-ci a été vendue et les nouveaux propriétaires ont suspendu voire annulé toutes les demandes de stage. Et en temps que stagiaire, même avec un contrat, on ne peut rien y faire. Alors j'ai passé le dernier mois à me couper en quatre pour me trouver un autre stage, toujours en Angleterre, mais également un nouveau logement parce que ce n'est pas au même endroit… sympa…**

**Autre événement, plutôt triste mais avec un happy end, la jument d'un ami est morte des suites de son poulinage, laissant son poulain de trois jours orphelin. Après deux semaines de biberons à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, nous avons trouvé une mère qui, elle, avait perdu son poulain. Il a fallu du temps et de la patience, mais au bout de quinze jours, ils s'étaient adoptés et maintenant tout va pour le mieux. Nourrir un poulain au biberon a toujours des conséquences sur son caractère alors nous sommes bien contents de la fin de cette histoire.**

**Les autres raisons sont plus classiques, études et le mémoire qui en marque la fin, famille, etc. Voili voilou… en tout cas, je m'excuse du retard que je prend mais ça ne va pas beaucoup s'arranger jusqu'en juin… d'autant que j'ai un mariage à organiser… **

**Le logement où je vis est provisoire mais dans le suivant, j'aurai accès à internet et je pourrais publier à nouveau. J'aimerais vous dire que j'en profite pour prendre de l'avance mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je vous assure néanmoins que je finirai mes histoires. Si, d'ici à ce que je récupère internet j'arrive à écrire, je passerai par un cyber café ou par Pilou comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui…**

**Je vous présente encore mes excuses et vous salue, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**

**Magda »**


	9. 7 Londres 2

Hello,

**J'ai vraiment honte de vous avoir abandonnés aussi longtemps alors je vous laisse lire… quelques explications pour ceux qui les voudront à la fin… **

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

_- BELLA ! BELLA ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! BELLA ! S'il te plait ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! BELLA ! NE LES LAISSE PAS ! BELLAAAA !_

_- DEMETRI !_

_- BELLAAA, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !_

Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de neuf ans peut faire contre trois malabars ?

Certainement plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Le couteau quitta ma cheville et alla se planter directement dans la carotide du mec qui me portait en se marrant.

Qui aurait eu l'idée de fouiller une gamine de neuf ans ? Qui aurait eu l'idée qu'une gamine de cet âge pouvait être armée ? Qui aurait pensé qu'une gamine de neuf ans maniait le couteau pour se défendre depuis déjà trois longues années ?

Certainement pas ces trois malabars.

Le temps que l'autre M. Muscle se retourne en entendant le cri de surprise de son camarade de gonflettes et mon deuxième couteau se ficha dans sa tranchée. Mon jumeau hurlait tellement que le troisième n'avait rien entendu de ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Le gars attrapa mon frère par le col de sa chemise et le souleva à un mètre du sol… mais surtout, loin de lui. Mon frère tomba sur les fesses quand la balle du flingue trouvé sur l'un des deux cadavres alla faire un trou gros comme mon poing à l'arrière de la tête de son agresseur. Je lâchai l'arme.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

_- BELLAAA ! BELLA ! _

_- DEMETRI !_

_- BELLAAA, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !_

Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de onze ans peut faire contre des hommes armés dont un qui la tient par le pied, la tête en bas ?

Certainement plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Mon pied frappa le nez du gars tellement fort que le sang en gicla. Je fis une roulade dès que je touchai terre et m'emparai de son Uzi.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

_- Bellaaa ! Bella !_

_- Démetri !_

_- Bellaaa, fais quelque chose !_

Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine d'à peine six ans peut faire contre une bande de pillards qui attaque le campement archéologique de sa mère ?

Se cacher et ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que ça passe. Prier pour que son jumeau et elle s'en sortent, ainsi que le reste du campement.

_- Chut, Dém'… tu ne dois pas faire de bruit… Ils ne nous ont pas vus… Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là…_

Se cacher et assister à la mort de sa mère sans rien pouvoir faire au risque de mettre en danger son frère.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

_- DEMETRI ! DEMETRI, NON ! ME LAISSE PAS ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! NOOONNN !_

Mon frère, dans mes bras.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

Ses yeux qui s'ouvrent en grand et puis, plus rien. Son regard est mort.

_- NOOOOOONNNN ! DEM… __Nooonn… noonn… non… non… non…_

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

_- BELLA ! BELLA ! TU ES EN DANGER, FUIS !_

_- Edward ?_

_- FUIS, LES PIZZAS ONT ATTAQUE EMMETT !_

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- FUIS, LES SOLDATS DE L'UNION ONT FAIT PRISONNIER JASPER !_

_- EDWARD !_

_- BELLAAA ! NON, NE RESTE PAS LA !_

_- EDWAAARD ! NOOONNN !_

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

_- Bella ?_

Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur mes mains, sur mes cheveux, sur mon visage. Partout.

J'attrapai le Beretta sous mon oreiller et le braquai vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.

En même temps que j'ouvrais les yeux.

_- Bella, je me demandais si… tu pouvais éviter de braquer un flingue sur moi… surtout que je suppose qu'il est chargé._

Un cauchemar, encore un.

Je reposai mon arme et me rallongeai en soufflant.

_- D'solée. _

Jacob vint s'asseoir dans le lit mais, à mon plus soulagement, ne chercha ni à me prendre dans ses bras ni à savoir de quoi j'avais rêvé. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin de toute façon. Bien que je ne lui aie jamais raconté toute la vérité, il en savait assez sur mes cauchemars et sur mes réactions pour ne pas me pousser plus avant dans mes retranchements.

J'étais un monstre, je le savais. J'avais mis fin à des vies. Pour me protéger ou pour protéger les miens certes, mais j'avais tout de même tué.

J'aurais voulu effacer tous ces souvenirs d'un claquement de doigts. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient bien trop ancrés dans ma mémoire. Et cela aurait sans doute effacé ceux, heureusement plus joyeux, que je partageais avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami. M'abrutir avec des médicaments n'était pas non plus une solution, j'avais un besoin viscéral d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi afin de pouvoir réagir et dégager rapidement en cas de danger.

Alors la seule solution que j'avais trouvée, c'était de ne pas dormir, ou très peu. Je n'avais jamais été une grande dormeuse mais maintenant je fractionnais tellement mon sommeil que je ne dormais rarement plus de deux heures d'affilée. De préférence le jour puisque je préférais l'ambiance qui régnait la nuit.

_- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'examens ?_

_- Pas de problème, je vais m'habiller._

_- Oh, il n'est que 4h…_

_- Ok, ça me laisse le temps d'aller courir un peu. Tu viens avec moi ?_

_- Oui. De toute façon, je n'arrive à rien à part à tourner en rond. Ça me fera peut-être du bien…_

_- BELLA !_

Je levai le nez du livre dans lequel je m'étais plongée en attendant Jacob. Ce dernier arrivait en courant avec un grand sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer comme une gamine de cinq ans.

_- Hey ! _

J'attendis qu'il me repose enfin à terre. Ce qu'il fit en m'écrasant contre sa poitrine et en ébouriffant mes cheveux après les avoir embrassés. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc, les effusions de ce genre. D'autant que tout le monde nous regardait. Je rougis et donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Jacob pour faire taire ses railleries au sujet éternel de la couleur changeante de mes joues.

_- Dois-je comprendre que ça s'est bien passé ? _

_- C'était horrible !_

Je levai un sourcil suspicieux.

_- Mais heureusement, l'examinatrice était sexy… tu crois que je devrais attendre et lui demander son numéro de téléphone ?_

_- Après la scène que tu viens de me faire ?_

_- Ben quoi, je n'ai qu'à dire que tu es ma petite sœur, ça marche toujours… quand ça m'arrange… une toute toute petite sœur… toute petite…_

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Allez Bee, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Bon et si tu m'invitais à déjeuner pour fêter ça. Orso ? Arbutus ? Au Hilton ?_

_- Mais bien sûr, si tu veux on prend l'avion et on va manger place Vendôme ou Piazza Navona…_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Tout à fait, je vais prendre ce maudit oiseau de fer pour aller manger quinze plats de la taille d'une nouille et demie, avec un nom ridicule et au prix exorbitant… je suis une jeune femme en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de vraie nourriture…_

_- Ok. On va chez Luigi ?_

_- C'est déjà mieux…_

_- Enfin moi, tant que c'est toi qui payes…_

_- J'aime ta délicatesse._

_- Moi, je m'aime tout court. Par contre j'avais une question, tu le mets où tout ce que tu manges…_

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Une fois tous les trente six du mois, j'avais le droit à un monologue de Jacob sur ma façon de manger. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas tort. J'étais capable de manger une pizza entière ou de me contenter – plus rarement je l'avoue – d'une feuille de salade verte et d'une pomme rouge ou encore de me lever à trois heures du mat' pour me faire un encas alors que j'ai mangé six fois dans la journée… Je suis une reine de la diététique que voulez-vous.

En même temps, vous avez déjà goûté à de la dinde prête à consommer qu'ils fournissent dans les sacs de survie des marines et autres combattants d'élite ? Ben, je vous jure qu'après, vous mangez tout ce qu'on vous met sous le nez. Et vous en profitez quand vous pouvez…

J'avais cette chance de faire partie de ces rares et heureuses femmes qui pouvaient avaler tout ce qu'elles voulaient sans prendre le moindre gramme. Il faut dire que j'avais un programme d'entrainement digne d'un sportif de haut niveau ou d'un marine. C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'étonnant que je ne ressemble pas plus à une judokate ou à une marathonienne vu le temps que je passais sur le tatami ou à courir. Mon aspect de jeune fille fragile me rapportait bien trop d'avantages pour que je ne fasse autre chose que d'en remercier mère Nature. Un jean délavé, un pull informe, une casquette sur la tête et je passais même pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Seuls mes yeux un peu trop blasés trahissaient mon âge ou mon mode de vie. Un tailleur et un chignon strict et je prenais quelques années dans le compteur.

Mais plutôt que de réfléchir à ma plastique d'enfer pour les infiltrations, il faudrait plutôt que je trouve un plan pour éviter d'avoir des gardes du corps aux fesses jusqu'à ce que la menace Agamemnon ne soit éradiquée.

Parce que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec des gens constamment derrière moi à m'empêcher de faire à ma guise. Les rares fois où les Volt Bro avaient insisté pour que nous soyons accompagnés, je m'arrangeais toujours pour que leurs hommes surveillent Démétri, qui ne s'en rendait pas compte ou que ça ne gênait pas, et je retrouvais bien vite ma liberté, au grand dam des hommes de main et de leurs employeurs.

Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

Aller au moins jusqu'à samedi, à mon anniversaire. Et après, me débarrasser d'eux. Voilà, ça c'était un bon objectif.

J'avais déjà Jacob qui se fourrait dans les situations les plus impossibles à cause de moi mais là, je ne supporterais pas d'entrainer d'autres personnes.

Bella, tu es stupide ma fille, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour se mettre dans les situations les plus… enfin voyons ! Ce sont des fantômes, ils vivent même de ça.

Mais au moins, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi, ma petite. J'étais déjà certaine de lancer les dés du destin quant à ma survie jusqu'à mes vingt ans, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas me permettre de laisser trop de gens rentrer dans ma vie.

Un de mes psys, sans doute le plus près de la vérité me concernant, m'avait dit que cette idée était à double sens. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir mais surtout, je ne voulais pas souffrir de la disparition de mes proches ou des déceptions que je pourrais avoir en m'attachant.

En étais-je consciente ? Oui.

Allais-je faire quelque chose pour changer ? Qui sait ce que l'avenir me réservait. J'avais appris très tôt que le mot jamais était un mythe, que la vie décidait souvent de parsemer les chemins d'épreuves plus ou moins délicates à franchir et qui laissaient des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes.

Sans que je n'y prête attention, mes pensées jusqu'alors plutôt lugubres dérivèrent bien vite vers quelque chose de plus agréable. Le propriétaire de deux émeraudes, et cette nuit passée au Caire me hantaient encore. Les sensations qui avaient rendu mon corps aussi fébrile qu'alangui, ce corps contre le mien, en moi… A ce souvenir, mon ventre se contracta légèrement.

Bon sang !

Qu'avait donc Edward que les autres n'avaient pas pour me faire réagir comme ça alors qu'il n'était même pas présent ?

Pendant quelques instants, malgré la situation, j'avais eu l'impression d'être une jeune femme normale… d'être celle que l'on protégeait et non celle qui protégeait. Allais-je pour autant accepter la surveillance des fantômes ? Etais-je prête à en payer le prix ? En étais-je même capable ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

_- Bella ? Ça va ?_

Etant donné la petite lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de Jacob, cela faisait un moment qu'il tentait de me sortir de mes pensées. J'avais pratiquement fini mes pâtes à la carbonara sans m'être seulement rendue compte d'avoir eu le plat posé devant moi.

_- Oui. _

_- Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Rien, je viens de te dire que ça va. A moins que la signification de ces mots ne veuille plus dire ce que je crois qu'ils veulent dire. J'aurais bien aimé être mise au courant de ce changement de statut. Ce sont quand même des mots importants qu'on a tendance à employer à peu près… hum… plusieurs fois par jour au minimum…_

_- Bella, si toi ça va, alors je suis Alexandre le Grand._

_- C'est dommage, Jacob Black, ça t'allait bien comme nom. Je m'y étais habituée. Et si tu tiens vraiment à changer, prend un nom qui soit unique en son genre. Alexandre le Grand, c'est du déjà vu. Je t'accorde néanmoins que le personnage était assez stupéfiant. C'est pas le pire que tu aurais pu choisir… maintenant si tu veux vraiment changer de nom, j'en ai quelques-uns en tête qui pourraient t'aller…_

Je le voyais tenter de cacher son amusement, sans succès, et lever les yeux au ciel avant de souffler, excédé.

_- Bella !_

Je pris mon expression la plus innocente.

_- Oui ?_

_- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien._

Mais je continuai de nier. Après tout que pouvais-je lui dire sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je savais ce que lui en dirait.

Depuis la disparition de mon jumeau, il était celui qui me connaissait le mieux sur cette terre. Si je n'étais pas prête à faire entrer les fantômes dans ma vie, je l'étais encore moins d'envisager laisser quelqu'un y entrer de façon intime.

C'étaient encore ma vie et mes choix. On dit qu'on apprend de ses erreurs. Si nous n'en faisons pas, qu'apprend-on ?

Bon revenons à nos moutons.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de leur fausser compagnie et de me trouver une petite planque bien tranquille pour préparer la soutenance de ma thèse. Jacob ne m'en voudrait pas tant que nous pourrions prendre de nos nouvelles régulièrement et que je ne disparaissais pas plus de deux mois sans un mot.

Pas de plan A, pas de plan B, j'aviserai au moment voulu mais l'opération _bodyguard free_ était lancée.

Bien.

Maintenant que cette partie de ma vie était – presque – réglée, je pouvais me consacrer à mon ami qui dévorait sa pizza. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent.

_- Bon alors… et si tu me disais vraiment comment ton épreuve s'est passée ? Tu as réussi à placer des mots de plus de deux syllabes ?_

- to be continued…

**XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

**SAUVEGARDEZ VOS PHOTOS !**

**Je m'explique.**

**Et j'explique mon… retard qui est plus un long arrêt qu'un retard au point où j'en suis…**

**Après quelques semaines à squatter campings et chambres d'hôtes, enfin un appartement à moi pour commencer à bosser sur mon mémoire entre deux jours de stage. Pas d'internet (même pas au boulot…^^), plus d'Iphone (long séjour à l'étranger oblige) depuis déjà la mi-mars (on est alors fin avril), j'apprends que la connexion de l'appartement va prendre au bas mot encore un mois (ça en prendra plus de deux, je ne cherche même pas à comprendre). **

**Qu'à cela ne tienne, je prends mon mal en patience. **

**Quelques minutes dans un cyber café pour avoir des nouvelles de ma famille et de mes amis qui sont restés en France, quelques heures pour préparer mon mariage et commencer mon mémoire. **

**Mariage prévu en Juin, mémoire à rendre pour Octobre.**

**Au bout de quelques temps encore, je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus mis les yeux sur ma messagerie à laquelle est reliée mon compte fanfiction. Pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Je m'en excuse.**

**Toujours pas connectée, je prends néanmoins du temps pour avancer dans mes chapitres et réussis même l'exploit (ben oui pour moi c'est un exploit) d'en finir une.**

**Le mariage arrive à grand pas. **

**Le boulot dans mon stage est passionnant mais mangeur de temps. Que dis-je dévoreur de temps…**

**Toujours pas de connexion internet.**

**Je prends toujours mon mal en patience et me dit que j'aurais bien plus de temps à mon retour de voyages de noces.**

**Mariage : temps magnifique, invités somptueux (une pensée pour ma petite Pilou en plein examen retardé pour cause d'incompatibilité d'horaires avec le professeur qui ne peut être là à mon grand regret), cérémonie à la fois drôle et émouvante… bref une magnifique journée pour mon maintenant mari et moi-même.**

**Bon sang, un mariage c'est dur à organiser mais on ne regrette rien !**

**Voyage voyage… vous n'en saurez pas plus… ^^**

**Et retour sur terre plus que désagréable.**

**Avec consternation, les larmes aux yeux et la boule au ventre (qui ont du mal à partir et reviennent encore quand j'en parle), je découvre mon appartement saccagé, mes affaires les plus 'précieuses', dont mon ordinateur, mes disques durs, mes clefs usb, la tv, le magnéto, les dvd… pfiout envolées !**

**On se sent mal, on se sent 'violé' dans son intimité, on a la trouille que ça recommence… trop de choses indescriptibles pour qui ne l'a pas vécu…**

**Alors la seule chose de 'bien' dans tout ça, c'est que, malgré un emploi du temps récalcitrant, j'avais pris le temps de sauvegarder toutes mes photos et mes vidéos qui se trouvaient sur mon ordinateur et mes disques durs (environ 250 giga… ça commence à faire beaucoup…) sur des cds, des dvd et des disques durs achetés pour l'occasion. **

**Et qui se trouvent chez mes parents… mais aussi en double chez des amis. **

**Je me trouvais paranoïaque mais après tout… un ordinateur ça s'achète. Une Tv aussi. Parce qu'un mémoire ça se réécrit (et oui, je l'avais sur trois supports différents mais tous ont disparu… il ne me reste que quelques ébauches sur papier, c'est déjà ça…), des chapitres de fiction aussi (bon là je manque de temps, et je l'avoue, de motivation, surtout qu'il faut que je recommence ce que j'ai eu du mal à finir…)**

**Mais une photo, c'est un instant qui ne se reproduira pas. C'est un souvenir qu'on oublie pas parce que l'image qui en reste catalyse ce souvenir.**

**Alors…**

**SAUVEGARDEZ VOS PHOTOS !**

**Parce que c'est ça le plus précieux…**

**XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

Voilà… je m'excuse encore pour mon retard, surtout qu'au final ce chapitre est court...

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter. Comme je le disais plus tôt, ce n'est pas facile de réécrire quelque chose que l'on a déjà écrit…

Je vais tenter de ne pas être aussi longue cette fois… mais aussi de jeter plus de coups d'œil à ma messagerie que je ne l'ai fait depuis le mois de mars…

A bientôt

Magda


	10. 8 Soho

**Hello,**

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, le dernier chapitre différait du POV Edward. Voici la suite de la journée de Bella qui permet de retrouver le chapitre Soho du POV d'Edward… le chapitre précédent concernait ce que Bella avait fait de sa journée avant d'aller retrouver Jasper et Edward au British Museum…**

**Bon il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre si ce n'est un certain rapprochement entre deux protagonistes.^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

Pas de plan A, pas de plan B, j'aviserai au moment voulu mais l'opération _bodyguard free_ était lancée.

Bien.

Maintenant que cette partie de ma vie était – presque – réglée, je pouvais me consacrer à mon ami qui dévorait sa pizza. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent.

_- Bon alors… et si tu me disais vraiment comment ton épreuve s'est passée ? Tu as réussi à placer des mots de plus de deux syllabes ?_

**XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX**

Lorsque je retrouvai Edward et Jasper au British Museum, ils furent surpris que ce ne soit pas uniquement un point de rendez-vous. Cela faisait quelques années que j'avais mon pass et des clefs pour tout le musée – j'y avais même un bureau - y compris pour les immenses sous-sols remplis de pièces uniques et de trésors. Ce que je préférais, c'était profiter des pièces ouvertes au public sans le public. Visiblement les deux fantômes appréciaient aussi.

La conversation, à mon grand plaisir, tourna essentiellement autour de l'Histoire, en général mais également de celle de nos travaux respectifs. Malgré mes aventures dans les grandes universités américaines, le directeur de ma thèse était depuis le début un des professeurs de l'université d'Oxford.

Je 'découvris' sans surprise qu'Edward avait eu le même mentor. Alistair m'avait souvent parlé de deux jeunes qui lui en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. J'avais fait le rapprochement avec mes nouveaux bodyguards, fantômes de leur Etat, après ma rencontre avec Carlisle. Mais c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir les anecdotes en direct.

Jasper avait beau avoir axé ses études sur l'Histoire américaine et plus précisément sur la guerre civile, il avait une excellente connaissance de la période qui nous reliait, Edward et moi. La conversation était passionnante et il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment, mêlant travail et plaisir.

Le temps passa extrêmement rapidement en si bonne compagnie. Dire que j'avais eu une grande introspection sur mes habitudes alimentaires le midi même… Un hamburger frites après une plâtrée de pâtes…

Avant que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi et comment, je me retrouvai seule avec Edward sur la route de mon appartement. Jasper avait pris congé pour retrouver sa fiancée qui n'était autre que la sœur d'Edward. Les fantômes étaient une affaire de famille.

Une famille…

Une famille très soudée mais de laquelle je ne m'étais pas sentie exclue lorsque je m'étais retrouvée au milieu d'eux la veille. Avec étonnement je me rendais compte a posteriori que je m'y étais même très bien sentie.

Pas bon. Pas bon tout ça. _Bodyguard free_, Bella. _Bodyguard free_.

Je soupirai et me concentrai sur mes pas, tentant sans succès de ne pas prêter attention à mon compagnon.

Marcher quasiment en silence aux côtés d'Edward avait un certain degré d'intimité qui ne laissait intérieurement pas indifférente. Il posait délicatement sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me faire passer devant lui et contourner les quelques passants encore dehors à cette heure tardive, les voitures mal garées ou encore les poubelles du quartier. Main qui m'embrasait la peau à travers mes vêtements et qui m'arracha un ou deux frissons heureusement passé inaperçus.

Pas bon. Pas bon tout ça.

Enfin pas bon pour mes affaires et mon opération… ni pour mon self control… parce que d'un autre côté, avoir Edward pour moi toute la soirée…

Le jeune homme me tira de mes pensées. Je lui fus reconnaissante étant donné la direction qu'elles ne manquaient pas de prendre et que je voulais à tout prix éviter.

_- On ne va pas à Kensington ?_

_- ça fait longtemps que je n'y vis plus. T'es allé là-bas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors tu comprends._

Je n'avais rien contre les appartements immenses et luxueux. Entre l'argent et l'empire des Volturi, la fortune de la famille de mon père, la mienne qui était plus que conséquente, j'en avais même plutôt l'habitude, bien que je dorme tout aussi bien à la belle étoile en pleine montagne. Mais cet hôtel particulier était vraiment too much.

Et le majordome qui répondait à la porte, au téléphone, qui annonçait tout le monde comme au début du siècle dernier, c'était marrant au début mais après plusieurs remontrances de Charlie pour mon 'manquement au protocole', ça m'amusait beaucoup moins. Une maison est faite pour vivre, pas pour être un musée. Je n'avais aucune intention de me transformer en mannequin de cire. Même mes grand-père et grands oncles ne vivaient ainsi.

Mon compagnon de route s'arrêta brusquement et baissa des yeux étonnés vers moi. J'étais sûre que le nom de ma rue allait faire réagir Edward. C'était quand même une sacrée coïncidence que j'habite à Carlisle Street, non ? Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_- Oui. J'habite dans une rue qui porte le prénom de ton père… Ne lui dit surtout pas._

Son sourire me troubla. Les papillons du désir firent leur réapparition et je rougis. Je détournai rapidement le regard et me dirigeai vers la grande porte bleue de mon immeuble. Plus je m'avançai, plus je me disais que faire monter Edward dans mon appartement – à deux pas de ma chambre où je lui avais dit ne me servir que de mon lit – était une mauvaise idée. Les images du Caire revenaient un peu trop facilement à mon goût.

Quoi que Jacob en dise sur mon incapacité à comprendre les sentiments des gens à mon égard, je n'avais pas été longue à décrypter la lueur fugace qui avait brillé à plusieurs reprises dans les magnifiques émeraudes d'Edward au cours de la soirée. Pendant que je discutais avec Jasper, j'avais senti plus que vu son regard sur moi. Et malgré mes efforts, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vouloir que cette attraction entre nous a priori parfaitement réciproque soit de nouveau assouvie.

Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Je m'étais morigéné en me rappelant mon propre discours intérieur du matin. _Bodyguard free_, Bella, _bodyguard free…_

A présent seuls dans mon escalier, mon corps entier était bien trop conscient de la présence d'Edward derrière moi. On gravit les marches des trois étages en silence. Un silence des plus étouffants.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je vis que Jacob n'était encore pas parti pour le musée. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver le moyen de renvoyer rapidement Edward dans ses pénates avant que nous nous retrouvions seuls.

Nugget me fit fête comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des jours. Mon coloc provisoire s'approcha et m'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

_- Salut ma belle._

L'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux m'expliqua ce geste très familier et m'indiqua qu'il avait remarqué mon soulagement.

Le salaud.

Il jouait avec Edward, cherchant ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il cherche. Avec son sourire aux dents bien trop nombreuses pour ne pas montrer son amusement face à la situation, il salua Edward.

_- Salut euh… Edward, c'est ça ?_

Le dos tourné vers les garçons, je secouais la tête intérieurement. Comme s'il ne savait pas !

_- C'est ça._

_- Oh ben, il rigole pas ton nouvel ange gardien. Bee, j't'ai piqué un tee-shirt, je trouve plus les miens._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Colocater avec Jacob n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fée de logis. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Mais on s'entendait bien.

_- Ben si tu les lavais, ils ne s'entasseraient pas dans le linge sale._

_- J'ai fait le lit, tu devrais être contente._

Je détestai son clin d'œil et la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans ses yeux. J'eus beau lui faire les yeux les plus noirs que je pus sans me faire capter par Edward, je ne réussis qu'à le faire sourire davantage.

_- ça ne se voit pas ? A tout de suite les mecs._

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me préparai à aller courir.

D'une pierre deux coups, je me débarrasserai de ma frustration à ne pouvoir faire vivre mes envies, et je me débarrasserai d'Edward qui ne pourrait rester dans l'appartement puisque je n'y restais pas moi même. J'allais malheureusement découvrir la faille de mon plan assez rapidement.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose l'ange gardien ?_

_- Scotch, tu as ?_

_- Of course._

Alors que je repassai devant ma porte avant de retrouver ma salle de bain personnelle, j'aperçus le regard d'Edward et ce que j'y lus me fit à la fois frémir de plaisir et de peur.

Jaloux.

Il était jaloux de Jacob et le fusillait du regard alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos pour lui servir un verre. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que la jalousie pour expliquer cette attitude de mon 'ange gardien'. Le plaisir prenait le pas sur ma peur de me laisser aller.

Pas bon. Pas bon tout ça.

Si je voulais m'en tenir à mon objectif, il fallait que je quitte cet appartement le plus vite possible et que je fasse attention à ne pas rester plus que mesure aux côtés d'Edward pendant les prochains jours à Chatworth. Je doutais de mes capacités à résister à la tentation si je me retrouvais sans chaperon et que cette tentation esquissait le moindre geste. Il fallait que je me persuade que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était… euh… je trouverai bien autre chose pour expliquer son regard.

Fin prête, mes armes planquées dans mon sweat shirt que je gardai à la main, je retrouvai les deux hommes dans la pièce principale de mon appartement. Jacob était prêt, lui aussi. Et à en croire son sourire, il préparait une dernière petite répartie de son cru.

_- Bon ma Belle, j'y vais. Soyez sages. Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas._

Tiens, que disais-je ?

_- Tu me connais !_

_- Justement ! _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en réponse à son énième clin d'œil qui se voulait tout aussi lubrique que les autres.

_- T'oublies rien ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est ton tour de descendre les poubelles._

Vengeance quand tu nous tiens.

_- Bee, t'exagères. C'est ta semaine._

_- Oui, mais t'as perdu._

Eh oui, dit comme ça avec une petite moue de triomphe, c'était plutôt puéril. Mais tellement tentant…

_- Tu me tues, tu le sais, ça ?_

_- Oui. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes._

Mon meilleur ami et grand frère de cœur déposa un baiser sur mon front et serra la main d'Edward.

_- Ciao Bee. Ravi de t'avoir revu, Ed._

Oula… si un regard pouvait tuer…

Bon ce n'était pas que sa compagnie ne me plaisait pas, voire même le contraire, mais il fallait que je fasse repartir Edward chez lui. Ou du moins loin de moi. Très loin.

Je finis par dénicher mon Ipod sous le bazar régnant en maitre sur notre table à manger et me tournai vers ma tentation. Tentation à laquelle il fallait que je trouve un nouveau surnom, bien moins… tentant justement…

Parfait, son scotch était fini, direction la sortie. Avec subtilité…

_- Bon, voilà mon appart. On se retrouve à Chatsworth demain ?_

… ou pas.

Ce qui s'appelle se faire mettre à la porte purement et simplement.

_- Ok._

Le suivant jusqu'à la porte, j'attrapai mes baskets sans lâcher mon sweat et son précieux contenu. Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

_- Mais où tu vas ?_

_- Je vais courir._

Il gronda.

_- Quoi ? NON !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas aller courir à… 23h45 un mardi soir dans Londres._

_- Pardon ?_

S'il y avait quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était que l'on me donne des ordres. Que l'on me dise ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. Je l'acceptais à peine en mission, et uniquement pour la cohésion de groupe. Je ne l'acceptais pas beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ordres déguisés comme une certaine demande de participer à une… certaine soirée. Mais des ordres directs ? Concernant ma vie privée ? Je n'accepterai certainement pas.

_- C'est hors de question. Pas toute seule._

_- Ecoute Edward, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Nugget et je cours avec elle dans Hyde Park depuis que je suis rentrée des Etats-Unis et…_

Bon ok, j'avais dressé Nugget à aller chercher de l'aide et à ne pas se mettre entre mes problèmes et moi-même. Ça avait été long mais elle avait fini par ne plus essayer de me défendre, mon adorable boule de poils. D'ailleurs, elle avait filé dans ma chambre dès les premières minutes de notre dispute.

La voix du fantôme siffla.

_- Parce que tu comptes aller jusqu'à Hyde Park ?_

Le grand parc londonien était mon endroit préféré pour courir et il était à peine à plus d'un kilomètre de Soho.

_- Et tu comptes entrer dans le parc à cette heure. Non ! Tu n'iras pas._

Les mots claquèrent dans l'appartement et je sentis mon sang bouillonner.

Edward réussissait un peu trop facilement à me faire perdre mon self control sur des émotions et sensations que je maintenais enfouies au fond de moi somme toute depuis un bon nombre d'années. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait mise en colère, Agamemnon et ses sbires exceptés – quoi que pour eux, j'éprouvais plutôt une haine glaciale et sans nom – même les Volt Bro ou Charlie n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon calme mais ne put empêcher ma propre voix de devenir acide. Je le fusillai du regard.

_- Edward, tu n'as rien le droit de m'interdire ou de m'autoriser. Même demain, lorsque tu seras officiellement chargé de ma protection, je ne compte pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre ! _

Alors que ma main était sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Edward attrapa mon bras pour me retenir. Mon autre main fusa et claqua sur sa joue. Tiens, c'était la première fois que je mettais une claque à quelqu'un. Habituellement je serrais le poing…

Je fus prise au dépourvu quand, de nouveau prête à sortir, je me sentis happée vers l'arrière et projetée contre la porte que mon amant du Caire avait refermée d'un coup de pied. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne et la dévora, transmettant toute la rage de son propriétaire. Je fus aussi stupéfaite par ce baiser que par ma propre réaction. Quelques secondes immobile, je finis par céder et répondre activement aux mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Je finis par réagir enfin à la torpeur qui m'avait envahie. Depuis quand me laissais-je faire comme cela ? Coincée contre une porte, mes mains tenues par les siennes au dessus de ma tête, sa bouche contre la mienne, nos langues s'explorant mutuellement… Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura mais je repris le dessus et repoussai Edward de mes deux mains.

Face à face, on resta un long moment à s'affronter du regard.

Flute et zut. Moi qui détestais plus que tout perdre le contrôle n'avais pas arrêté de la soirée de laisser mes émotions me guider. C'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. J'étais en train de perdre la tête et je détestais ça. Et puis s'il pensait qu'il pourrait décider comme ça à ma place ce que je pouvais et pourrais faire ou non, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je tentai de conserver ma colère parce que cette émotion là était moins dérangeante que le désir que je ressentais pour lui.

Mais peine perdue.

Son corps entier m'appelait. Sa respiration courte, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées, son corps tendu… tout en lui n'était que sensualité et je ne pus résister. Je ne me rendis qu'à peine compte des mots que je soupirais, ma foi d'une élégance qui semblait me caractériser depuis que je vivais dans un monde d'hommes-machines à tuer.

_- Et merde._

Et en deux pas, j'étais dans ses bras, mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa réponse fut immédiate et en miroir de la mienne, aussi passionnée, aussi… sauvage, je pense que c'est le bon mot. Je me retrouvai serrée entre lui et la porte, ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche se mouvant toujours contre la mienne.

Passion. Désir. Envie.

Ses lèvres glissaient dans mon cou, mordillant la peau sensible au dessus du col de mon teeshirt. Ses mains embrasaient le creux de mes reins où elles tenaient fermement mon vêtement. Je sentais son sexe durcir contre mon ventre et c'était foutument excitant.

Mais le doute m'envahit comme une seconde peau. Cette vieille habitude de m'apercevoir que tout ce qui m'était agréable finissait par se retourner contre moi. Des exemples, j'en avais à la pelle. Mes pensées virevoltèrent un instant, s'enfonçant dans les coins les plus sombres, avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

Oh et puis après tout. Une nuit c'était une aventure. Mais deux n'en faisait pas une relation suivie pour autant, si ? Ne pouvais-je pas me laisser aller contre lui une seconde fois sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences autre qu'une nuit de plaisir dans ses bras ? Mon corps prenait la décision pour moi. Tout en moi me criait de le laisser continuer cette exquise torture.

Sauf que l'exquise torture avait cessé sans que je m'en rende compte. Pas plus que je ne m'étais aperçue avoir cessé tout mouvement de mon côté. Ouvrant les yeux, je découvris le doute dans les yeux d'Edward. Et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il attendait mon consentement pour poursuivre ses délicieuses intentions.

Comment pouvais-je résister à cet homme qui, malgré son envie, attendait mon bon vouloir pour se laisser aller ? A nouveau, je remarquai son regard. Personne ne me regardait jamais comme ça. Son regard dans lequel je lisais que, pour quelques instants, il n'y avait plus que nous et que le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

_- Edward._

Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais lui donna l'accord de poursuivre ce que nos corps nous dictaient. Ses lèvres se firent impérieuses et les miennes se firent pincer, mordre, lécher. Sa langue se fraya sans difficulté un chemin jusqu'à retrouver la mienne. Mon dos heurta de nouveau la porte tandis que son corps se pressait contre le mien.

Lorsqu'il retira mon tee-shirt, il se recula légèrement pour m'observer. Rougissante, je fermai les yeux pour échapper à cette flamme qui cajolait presque autant mon corps que ses caresses. Sa main vint caresser le tatouage sur ma hanche recouvrant la cicatrice laissée par deux balles lors de la 'bataille' qui avait suivi la mort de mon frère. Le geste emprunt de douceur et de sensualité me fit frissonner et mon ventre se contracta.

Je me cambrai sous la sensation et mon ventre vint à la rencontre de son érection coincée dans son jean. Ce contact lui arracha un grondement et je commençai à me frotter contre son bas-ventre. Je sentis ses mains remonter de mes hanches qu'il tenait jusque là fermement et se refermer sur mes seins, m'arrachant un long gémissement.

Mon corps entier réagissait sous ses caresses. Il me semblait que la tension qui m'habitait ne cessait d'augmenter et n'aspirait qu'à certains gestes de sa part pour être libérée.

Le désir tambourinait dans mes veines, sauvage, incontrôlable. Et je n'avais plus envie d'y résister. Je voulais le caresser aussi et lui faisant cesser cette exploration de ma poitrine, je lui retirai son teeshirt.

Par de simples frôlements, je dessinai le haut de son corps avec mes mains. Le creux de son cou, ses larges épaules, la petite bosse de ses clavicules, le sillon entre ses deux pectoraux, ses abdominaux.

Il fit coulisser ma brassière de sport – vive le glamour, le strass et les paillettes – et je levai les bras pour l'y aider.

_- Putain Bella !_

Son regard s'assombrit encore s'il pouvait. Son expression de pure convoitise exacerba davantage encore mon désir.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous mes fesses et il me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui. Sa bouche se retrouva à hauteur de ma poitrine et il s'appliqua à mordiller, lécher, aspirer la pointe durcie de chacun de mes seins.

Je m'agrippai à lui tandis qu'une de ses mains vint masser le sein délaissé par sa bouche, son pouce en taquinant la pointe. Son autre main était je ne sais où mais je m'en moquais pas mal tant qu'il continuait ce mouvement. Un bras autour de son cou, ma main vint se poser sur la sienne pour accentuer cette pression qui semblait augmenter encore la chaleur au fond de moi.

Je renversai ma tête en arrière, manquant de peu de me cogner contre la porte et ondulai de plaisir contre lui. Les pauvres murs du contrôle que j'avais mis si longtemps à bâtir se fissuraient joyeusement et, bizarrement, pour le moment, je n'en avais cure. Je n'avais pas même la moindre intention d'attendre plus longtemps qu'il vienne éteindre le brasier qui brûlait en moi.

_- Putain Bella !_

_- Oui… Continue…_

Je passai la main entre nos deux corps s'épousant l'un l'autre. Glissant rapidement sur ses abdominaux, j'atteignis l'objet de mes désir et pressai la bosse qui déformait son jean.

_- Je veux ça…_

Ma voix se fit plus rauque encore tandis que je réitérai mon geste sur son érection.

_- En moi._

Ma pudibonderie – comme aimait l'appeler Jake – s'accommoderait sans doute avec difficulté avec cette demande quand j'y repenserai avec la tête froide. Mais mon corps et mon esprit avaient levé pour le moment toutes mes inhibitions.

Ses mains se glissèrent de nouveau sous mes fesses pour m'aider à descendre. Nous finîmes promptement et impatiemment de nous déshabiller, Edward s'accroupissant pour me retirer short et sous vêtement. Il remonta en laissant ses lèvres embrasser et ses dents mordiller mes jambes.

Haletante, mon désir encore trop inassouvi, j'attrapai ce que je pus, en l'occurrence ses cheveux, et le remontai à moi pour un baiser passionné qui me laissa encore davantage pantelante et fiévreuse.

Sans interrompre le baiser, il empauma mes fesses et me souleva de nouveau. Je m'accrochai à lui de mes mains et de mes jambes. Son bras autour de ma taille me serra fermement tandis qu'il s'appuya d'une main sur le mur.

Pendant quelques instants, je le sentis se frotter contre moi et je l'accompagnai dans son geste, nous faisant gémir de concert. Gémissements étouffés par nos bouches se dévorant toujours l'une l'autre. Je sentais la tension monter encore et encore.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui maintenant… viens… viens en moi…_

Et dans un lent et doux mouvement il entra en moi. C'était autrement plus intense qu'au Caire. Douleur et plaisir n'étaient ce soir que plaisir. Et je me sentais bien. Si bien entre ses bras, dans notre étreinte, contre lui et lui en moi.

Il commença à bouger en moi et siffla son contentement.

_- Putain, mon amour, t'es si étroite… C'est trop bon…_

Trop bon… oui…

Ses va-et-vient commencèrent lentement et nous nous embrassâmes. Tout aussi doucement, mon corps et mes mouvements épousèrent les siens. Je resserrai l'étreinte de mes jambes, et lâchai son cou pour me tenir à ses épaules. Son sexe me pénétra plus profondément et l'envie de plus – plus fort, plus vite – me prit. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, il accéléra le rythme. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et il plongea son visage dans mon cou tandis que je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière.

_- Plus fort, Edward, encore._

_- Tu me rends fou…_

Edward bougea plus fort, plus vite. Mon dos tapait contre la porte. La tension atteignait son paroxysme et je sentais mon intimité se refermer et vibrer autour de son membre. Je lâchai son épaule et attrapai son menton toujours dans mon cou. Le baiser que nous échangeâmes fût aussi doux et délicat que notre union était intense. Je sentis sa jouissance tandis que je me laissai submerger par la mienne.

Je dénouai mes jambes, libérant sa taille et il se retira lentement de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte, appréciant ce moment paisible après l'ardeur dont nous avions fait preuve. Ma joue se posa sur sa poitrine, collant mon oreille à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Nos respirations retrouvèrent leur calme et les battements de nos cœurs reprirent un rythme plus lent et plus régulier.

Il me souleva une dernière fois et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre où il me déposa sur le lit. Il s'écroula littéralement à mes côtés et ses lèvres vinrent chercher un dernier baiser. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Après l'avoir longuement observé, et avoir chassé toute pensée pouvant gâcher ce moment, je finis par m'endormir également et rejoignis Edward dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain était un autre jour et le samedi arriverait bien assez vite.


End file.
